Half Full
by DH78
Summary: Bella sees life half-empty. Edward sees it half-full. Will he teach her to quench her thirst by living for the day? AH, drabble-esque.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again :) Here's my new witfit story for June and July! The first couple of chapters are just a reworking of an OS I wrote doing a couple of witfit prompt exercises I did last year. This one resonated with me when I wrote it, and most readers were really interested to see where this was going. And since I love witfits so much, I'm going for it again. Hope you'll join me :)**

**Half-Full Plot Summary: Bella sees life half-empty. Edward sees it half-full. Will he teach her to quench her thirst by living for the day? AH, drabble-esque. **

**Plot Generator- Idea Completion: Is the glass half-empty or half-full?**

**SM owns.**

**THIS IS NOT BETA'D.**

_**Bella**_

"Welcome to _Cafe Centrale_, can I take your order?"

It's the salutation I robotically repeat every day, twenty hours a week.

All these people and their damn frou frou drinks._ Just drink your fucking coffee already_.

They sit at our tiny tables with their newspapers, iPhones, Blackberries, Bluetooth stuck to their ears, in their own little worlds- only waking up from their little bubbles to signal to me that they'd like their half-empty mugs re-filled.

Just like my life. Half-empty.

Here I am, a year after graduating from college, and still no career.

Just taking orders from self-absorbed rats in the daily rat race.

"Hi, welcome to _Cafe Centrale_, can I take your order?" I say for the one-hundredth time focussing on the order pad in front of me.

"Just a black coffee, please."

Woah. If voices had the potential to render someone useless, this voice was masterful.

Caramel and soft, its timbre wrapping me up in warmth.

I look up to see eyes greener than the greenest moss staring back at me. His expression is...

Worried? Frightened? Why is he looking like...

_Oh_. I'm staring at him like an imbecile.

"Uh, okay, sure, black coffee. Would you like anything else? Anything from the bakery?" My voice trembles as I try to regain my equilibrium.

Oh, God, he's smiling... at me. Jesus, his lashes are insane.

Am I breathing?

"Um, no. Thanks. Just coffee's fine."

We stare at each other a beat longer than necessary before I hear Alice gliding behind me.

"Hey, Bella, could you do me a huge favor and take Table Three's order? I'm swamped, and they've been waiting a while."

"Oh, sure, Alice. I'll be right there," I agree. We always help each other out.

I turn back towards Mr. Green Eyes and he's still looking at me, a smile tugging upwards on one side. I smile back instinctively.

I want to slap myself. Whatever, Swan. Like he'd ever be into you. Look at him.

Look at _you_.

Half-empty.

"I'll be right back with your coffee," I say, offering him another small smile.

He nods silently, and looks down towards his notebook, where he writes something down.

I walk away to take and fill orders, knowing this heavenly man, will walk away too.

Half-empty.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns.**

**NOT BETA'D.**

**Prompt: Field**

* * *

_**Edward**_

I have to know her name.

Her deep eyes, her smooth, pale skin, the sway of her hips within my field of vision.

That sway.

And her smile.

Jesus Christ, what I'd give to feel that smile against my lips.

There's something about her, though.

There's a sadness around her.

No, maybe not sadness.

There's an air of resignation around her, like she doesn't believe or doesn't have hope.

Oh, if this girl only knew.

There's so much hope.

If I could only help her see.

The other smaller waitress who's always so spunky, asks her to help her out with another order, and she says her name.

Bella.

_Bella._

I like the way that rolls off my tongue.

Minutes later she's back at my table, timid and blushing.

I wonder what she's thinking.

You're beautiful, Bella. If you only knew.

"Here you go. One black coffee. Are you sure you don't want anything else?" She asks expectantly. I indulge her.

"What do you suggest?" I tease.

And her face.

"You're asking me?"

"Yes, why not?"

"No one every really asks me what I suggest," she answers, looking down at her twisting fingers.

"Well, I'm asking you. I trust your judgement. As a matter of fact, you pick something."

_C'mon, Bella... Take a chance..._

"Um, okay. Are you sure? What if you don't like it?" field

I wave dismissively. "Nah, I'll at least try it. You never know if you'll like something unless you take a risk and try something new."

She nods silently and I can hear her mind mulling over my words. She walks away and comes back a while later.

She places what looks like a sticky bun.

My favorite.

"So this is not usually our best seller, but I like them a lot. Especially a little heated... so I warmed it up for you." Her words are measured. But I claim victory.

"Oh, you're mug is half-empty, would you like me to re-fill it?"

"Um, no, that's ok... it's still half-full to me," I say with a smile, catching her gaze, trying to send her a silent message.

Her breath hitches and I think she gets it.

.

.

.

**A/N: One more tonight then once a day form now on :) Lemme know what you think! These short chapters are slightly edited and reworked from the original OS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SM Owns. **

**NOT BETA'D.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Bella **_

Can this guy read my mind?

_It's half-full to me..._

His words, like he's been in my head the entire time.

What's he doing to me? I want to press myself against him... melt into him. Just feel the hope radiating off him through me.

And he's been here a while... it's almost closing. What's he waiting for?

He couldn't be here for me. He's probably waiting for someone.

"We're going to be closing in about half an hour... are you, um, waiting for someone?"

Just then, his eyes light up, and his smile nearly knocks me off my feet.

"Yeah, actually. I am."

My heart sinks. Of course he is.

She's probably beautiful, successful, tall...

"Oh, well, maybe you wanna let them know we're closing soon?"

"Okay. Hey, they're closing soon."

_What?_

"Um, yeah, they are, that's what I just said," I said, confused.

"Yeah, I know. I was just letting the person I'm waiting for know that they're closing..." He said, smiling knowingly.

Is this guy messing with me?

"Alright, listen, I'd rather not be the butt of some joke, so I'd appreciate it if you could just..." I huffed, placing his check on the table, only to have him still my hand with his.

When I looked up at him, his eyes were apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to be suave, I guess It didn't work, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Okay," he breathed deeply before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is, I was hoping you could sit with me for a while."

"Sit with you? Like, now? Why? And I'm still on the clock, actually..." I say, bewildered by this gorgeous man who it seems wants to talk to me.

"Um, maybe you could, I mean, there's no one else around really..." He gestures with his hands and I looked around, noticing he's right. Everyone is gone.

When did that happen?

"Uh, I'd have to ask the manager."

"Okay," He responded, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

I step away, immediately feeling the loss of warmth from his hand on mine.

"Hey, Rose, do you mind if I cut out early? Everyone's pretty much gone."

My manager pokes her head from the back room and smiles. "Sure, Bella."

I hesitate before specifying what I was actually doing.

"Do you mind if I sit out there a bit? Someone I know's out there and wants to talk."

At that, Rose steps out behind the counter and spots Edward.

"Oh, wow. That's an interesting pice of man meat, where'd you manage to snatch him up?" She whispers, eyeing him the whole time.

"Um, I didn't. I just met him today. He wants to talk. I figure it's probably better to do it here," I whisper back.

"Sure, babe, just remember to lock the door on the way out okay? And... be safe. There's crazy people out there."

I chuckle. Rose is always a little paranoid.

I say goodbye to her, take off my tiny black apron, folding it on the counter, and walk towards his table. He's got his phone out, texting someone.

I clear my throat and sit across from him.

"Hope I'm not keeping you from anything important," I say.

He puts the phone in his pocket and folds his hands on the table, leaning forward.

"Nope, just rescheduling stuff. This is important," he replies, his green eyes all sparkly and smiley.

"Okay, who are you? Really?"

He paused a moment to look at me before responding.

"I'm Edward."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, just like DELAY, this is unplanned. There is no outline. I have no idea where these two will take me. I hope you join me ;)**

**Thoughts?**

**Fic recs: **

**_And Yet So Far_ by LryicalKris: just started but looks very promising!**

**_Dear Veronica_ by Cosmogirl7481: Because really, has she ever steered us wrong?**

**_In the Waves_ by Jadalulu: Just started but after seeing the gif it's based on... hubba hubba.**

**_The Give Away Girl_ by MsSpaceCowboy: oh, HS angst at its best. Great writing.**

**_Playing it Straight_ by MissWinkles: FLUFF! perfect fluff.**

**That should keep you busy, yeah? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SM Owns. NOT BETA'D**

**Prompt: Daughter**

* * *

**.**

_**Edward**_

She's great. This girl. I can see something in her. Maybe she doesn't know it, or know how to recognize it.

She needs reminding that life is short.

She chats timidly with me for about an hour.

Sometimes I see the beginnings of a smile. I'm determined to see it full on her beautiful face before I leave tonight.

I've learned few details that she's willing to share so far.

Bella Swan. Twenty-two, recent graduate from UW in Liberal Arts. Has worked at the cafe since junior year.

"No boyfriend?" I ask into my cup, peeking up at her before taking a sip. She'd made another coffee for me, but only I insisted she had a cup herself. She'd relented.

She looks down at her hands wrapped around her own cup.

"No. No boyfriend."

I nod. "Are you originally from Seattle?"

"No. I'm actually from Portland. I lived with my mom until I started college. My dad lives in a tiny town about four hours from here called Forks. I'm pretty sure you've never heard of it."

I nod again, swallowing another sip.

"Actually I know exactly where that is. My parents live in Port Angeles. I had a few friends from Forks."

She perks up just slightly at the news.

"Really? Small world. Well, my dad's the chief of Police there and I chose to go to school in Washington to kind of give my dad some time with me."

"I'm sure he's happy to have his daughter close. You go there to visit?"

"A couple times a month, I try."

"And your mom? She was okay with you going out of state for school?"

At this, she sighs, and I can see her tense up a bit. I've apparently struck a nerve.

"My mother, she's... well, she's always pushed me, had really high expectations of me. Thought I should've gone to Cornell and 'be somebody'," she says using air quotations.

"Why didn't you?" I ask curiously.

She stiffens and clears her throat. "Do I get to ask you any questions at all?" She responds, effectively diverting the conversation. I don't push.

"What do you want to know?" I smirk playfully. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens with a small gasp.

"Everything. I'm sure your life is plenty more interesting than mine."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"Well I happen to think you're pretty interesting, Bella Swan," I say with some certainty in my voice.

She looks at me, studying me.

"You don't know me," she says quietly after seconds of silent staring.

"I'd like to."

.

.

.

**A/N: Sorry this is late. I'm a teacher and had to finalize some grades before the last day of school tomorrow. HOORAY FOR SUMMER VACATION ;) Thanks for the response to the first chapters :) Glad you're along for the ride!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D ;)**

**Prompt: Disdain**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

"Go out with me."

"What?" We'd been chatting about nothing for a while. This came out of the blue.

"I'd like to take you out. Dinner, lunch, a walk in the park. Anything."

His smile is reassuring, beautiful, hopeful. Like a million suns.

I fidget. It's nerves. I look anywhere but at him. How do I say no? How do I say yes? I'm at a loss. My fear wants to scream no.

But my gut... my instinct says a quiet yes. But it's more powerful in its quietness than the empty fearful no.

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, Bella. I'm not asking you to sign some binding contract. I'd just like the opportunity to take you out, get to know you," he insists with his sparkling green eyes that are equally mischievous and sincere.

I take a deep breath and say what instinct dictates.

"Okay."

His grin grows exponentially and I think I might die the energy that glows from it.

"But, please. No fancy dinners. I'm not very good at formal situations and I don't own anything really fancy to wear," I look down, feeling the warmth of what I know is me blushing.

He laughs. A real, happy, hearty laugh.

"Oh, Bella. That's not a problem. I have a big disdain towards stuffy, uptight restaurants anyway. Let's keep it simple. We can go to Pike's and walk around, maybe grab some ice cream or something. Like I said, I just want to know you more."

He gives me his cell phone so that I can input my number. I can't believe this is happening.

"Well, I should probably go. I didn't mean to keep you here," he looks at his cell's digital display, "Wow, an hour. We've been talking for an hour. I'm sorry, I'm sure you've got stuff to do..." he trails off as he stands, collecting his coat and laptop bag.

He's tall. Like really tall, and when I stand I only reach up to his shoulders.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" He asks, his fingers gently brush with my hand resting at my side. It's all tingly now.

"Yeah. That's fine."

"Okay," he says, staring at me for a few long seconds. "Goodnight, Bella Swan." He turns and does wait for a response, exiting the cafe and disappearing around the corner.

"Goodnight, Edward Cullen," I say to the empty room.

A small smile on my lips.

**A/N: Sorry it's late. Family stuff. ;) See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D.**

**Prompt: Clutter**

* * *

**.**

_**Edward**_

"Hey, Em! You here?" I shout into the empty, clutter-free gym.

"Yeah! I'll be right there! Just gotta make a phone call! Make yourself at home!" His voice carries through the empty space from somewhere in the back.

I throw my bag on the floor against the floor-to-ceiling mirrors. I pull my arms up for a stretch, catching my own reflection. Taking a deep breath my eyes travel from top to bottom, noticing progress right away. My upper body is leaner, toned and looks healthy. The lower half... well, it's as good as it's going to get, frankly.

"'Sup, bro?" Emmett appears behind me, smacking my shoulder, hard.

"Ouch, damn it, Em..." I cringe and knead the area with my hand.

"Sucker. That didn't hurt. C'mon. Let's get started."

Emmett McCarty's the owner of his own gym and he mostly does personal training for athletes. I've known him since college when he was a sports trainer for the football team. He always promised me when he opened his own training center, he'd train me for free if I helped him get it off the ground. So I did.

And now he kicks my ass every other day for two hours. I have to. I'll be competing in the next 5K next week.

After helping me with my warm-up leg stretches, we head to the treadmill. This is where most of my training happens. Em runs right beside me.

"So what's new and exciting?" Em asks between short breaths.

I wipe at my forehead. "Nothing, man. But, I did ask a girl out yesterday."

I see his head snap to mine in my periphery. "No shit! What she look like?"

I chuckle. Because of course Em wants to know what she looks like.

"She's cute. A little shorter than me. Long, brown hair, brown eyes..."

"Mhmm. And where did you meet her?"

"The coffee shop where she works. She's a UDub graduate."

"Cool. Where you taking her?"

"Haven't decided yet. Figured we could hang out at Pike's or something."

There's a lull in the conversation as we push the incline portion of the run. Then, Em speaks again.

"And, is she okay with... you know?" He looks down towards my lower body.

My jaw tenses a bit. "I haven't told her yet."

Another bit of silence.

"Well, how do you think she'll react when you do tell her?"

I think about it a bit. I've actually thought about nothing else since I left the cafe last night.

"I don't know. But there's only one way to find out."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Catching up today. Bear with me ;)**

**What do you think's goin' on with Edward? Theories?**


	7. Chapter 7

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Prompt: Scooter**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

My phone buzzes in my pocket as I'm tacking the last order to the barista before I head home. A quick check confirms it's him.

_How are you doing today? -E_

I can't control the way my heart beats fast just imagining his voice saying those words, as innocent as they are. I head to the break room and sit in the one plastic chair that's near the one little table.

_I'm doing okay I guess. -B_

I look at the screen and don't think about adding another message.

_How is your day going? -B_

I set the phone on the table while I grab my bag from my locker. It buzzes just in time for me to pick it up and head out.

_It's a beautiful day today. And my day's gotten a lot better now that I'm "talking" to you :) -E_

I shake my head like a damn fool before waving to Alice to let her know I'm off. She waves back and goes back to taking her table's order.

As I walk outside and take in yet another drizzly and cloudy day in Seattle, I respond.

_Have you been outside at all? It's rainy and dreary. We must not be looking at the same day. -B_

I keep walking and cross the street after a loud scooter crosses my path as my phone buzzes yet again. But I don't read it until I'm in my apartment and plop on my couch.

_Every day is beautiful is you know how to live it. -E_

I take a moment to think about his words. How this person can have such a positive outlook on just about everything is beyond me.

_Apparently I have a lot to learn, then. -B_

_I'm a good teacher ;) Can I see you tomorrow? Lunch? -E_

Wow. This guy. The confidence comes through the screen.

_Okay. Can we meet up? You said Pike's? -B_

If you'd like. I don't mind picking you up, but I understand. How about right in front of the throwing fish around noon? -E

_Okay. I guess I'll see you then. :) -B_

_Can't wait ;) -E_

Oh, Jesus. What am I getting myself into?

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I'm posting date on Monday since there's no witfit on Sundays. ;) See you then! Thanks for reading and the great reviews. I'm LOL at those of you who think he has a defective "Little Edward" you guise. lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D :)**

**Prompt: Dilute**

**Dialogue flex: "I sure could use a cold drink right about now," he said.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Edward**_

She's beautiful.

Brown hair messily piled high, little wisps feathering the sides of her face and back of the neck. I would reach out and let my fingers feel their softness if I could.

But I can't. Not yet, anyway.

Bella met me in front of the fish market as previously planned, wearing a short, white dress and some kind of dark blue cardigan on top. She was her usual shy self, apprehensive, cautious, all of the above.

Me? I'm wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Hiding what I know I must share before the day's through.

I'm a bottle of nerves.

I talk a big game about being positive and taking like by the horns. Live every day like it's your last, I hear myself say countless of time to countless people.

But this is probably the scariest shit I've ever done.

And I've done some ridiculous crap in my day.

Now though, she's laughing. A lot. I'm making her laugh with my stupid, corny jokes about the fish being thrown.

I could tell her now. But she's happy, carefree... for the most part. There is still a sense of sadness to her. A little fear of stepping out. I can sense it.

If I tell her right at this instance, she might run. A few already have.

It didn't bother me those times. If Bella ran though, that would be a whole different scenario.

We pass a little kiosk as we chat that sells fresh lavender. It's not uncommon at all since there are about fifteen other kiosks selling it too. Bella stops to sample.

"I love lavender," she says, sniffing a bunch and sighing.

"Yeah? They say it's supposed to be calming."

"It is. My grandmother used to have these all over the house. She used to tell me that whenever I had a bad day I could just come over and sit, close my eyes and just breathe." She shakes her head, smiling fondly at the memory.

"That's a nice memory to hold onto."

She nods. "Yeah. I suppose it is. After she died and I moved to the campus dorms, I'd come down here and buy lavender and place them all over."

I nod, eyeing something called "essential oil."

"What's this?" I ask.

"Oh, that you can buy and dilute it with water and add it to drawers, potpourri, or even the skin in the right places for the calming effect," Bella replies.

I pull out my wallet and turn to the person manning the table. "I'd like a bunch please, and let me have one of those please," I request pointing to the tiny bottles and handing over the money.

"Oh, you don't have to..." she starts to protest, but I cut her off.

"Consider it a thank you for agreeing to come out with me today. I take the bunch and present it to her.

Her head bows but I can see a little bit of a smile. "Thank you, Edward."

"My pleasure." And it is.

We walk some more until we come to a little deli.

"Hungry?" I ask as I nod towards the eatery.

"I could eat," she says.

"Good. Because I sure could use a cold drink right about now." The day was unseasonably warm, so I was jonesing for a soda or something.

We sat and talked some more. I told her a little about myself; about how I run my own little PR firm, how my dad's a doctor and my mom runs about three different charities. I tell her about rock climbing, skiing in the Alps, and my upcoming half-marathon.

"Wow. That's incredible. I can't even imagine... I will never see any of that."

"Why not?"

"Because. I have to work all the time. I have no real career, no money saved up. I don't see that changing any time soon." She sounds so resigned to her life. But there has to be a fire under there, if I could just get to it.

And I realize. Now's my chance.

I have to tell her.

"Bella," I take a deep breath and mentally prepare for this girl to walk out the door in about three minutes. Her expectant eyes unknowingly wait for my confession.

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you."

.

.

.

**A/N: see ya tomorrow! BTW, voting is open for the Fic This Gif Anon contest! One of those entries just MIGHT be mine ;) www. fanfiction u / 3958398 (delete spaces)**

**AND _Teacher of the Year_ is up for Fic of the Week at TLS... just go to tehlemonadestand. net and vote!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D.**

**Prompt: Speedy**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

"What? What is it? You can tell me. I understand." I knew he was too good to be true. He's going to end this before it's begun.

He must sense my uneasiness because his hand reaches for mine and before I have a chance to pull away his other hand reaches out as well, enclosing mine in his warmth.

It's too much for me.

"No. No, Bella... it's nothing like that. Jesus," he shakes his head. "God, I don't know why I'm so nervous. I should just come out and say it. I'm the one that's worried you might run."

I snort. "I highly doubt you'd be worried about me running from you. I mean, look at you."

He laughs nervously, one hand raking through his hair. It looks like it might be a nervous tick with him.

"Okay, then just spill it."

"Okay," he exhales roughly, his cheeks puffing out.

"I was in an accident about six years ago. It was my junior year of college. It was pretty bad. My friend was a little drunk, I mean, we both were, but he was driving. We didn't think we were intoxicated enough not to drive, but apparently we were," he looks at me warily. I'm holding my breath for what I know might be something really bad.

"His senses weren't as sharp, and when he went to make a left turn, he didn't see the truck coming... he, uh... it was a pretty bad impact. He died instantly. I was pinned when the car was dragged against a light post. I barely survived. I was in a coma for about a week. I was lucky, Bella."

"Oh, my God," I gasp. Poor guy nearly died. I can't imagine what his family had gone through.

"That's not all, Bella. my left leg was so badly mangled... it couldn't be saved."

"What? I... I don't understand. You're walking just fine..."

Edward slowly let go of my hand and hunched down to the left hem of his jeans and lifted it, gently pulling up until I saw it. My hand immediately went to cover my mouth.

"Oh, Edward." My heart beast ten times as fast. He has a pure metal prosthetic leg. It's actually kind of cool.

I look up to see his face morphed into one of cautious hope. He was worried I wouldn't accept him because of this?

"Wow. That's amazing."

He huffs. "This? You think this is amazing?" His incredulous smile grows.

"Yeah, I mean, you're kind of like a bionic guy now... and wait, you said you were running a 5K? Really?" I said, looking down at it again.

"Yeah. Actually, you should come and see me next week," he replies, visibly relaxing and pulling down his jeans before straightening up.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." I smile. We stare at each other a moment before I feel myself blushing and look away.

"So, I guess it wasn't such a speedy recovery?" I ask, changing the subject.

He shakes his head, swallowing a gulp of coffee before speaking. "No, no it most certainly was not. Lots of painful surgeries, lots of therapy, learning to walk on a prosthetic leg. It's not fun at all."

I'm in awe of this man. "You're kind of amazing, you know that?"

He looks a bit surprised at my declaration. "Why do you say that?"

"Because... look at you," I gesture up and down his form with my hand. "You've dealt with so much loss and pain, and you sit here, smiling, running marathons and rock climbing. You almost died. You lost a leg. Anyone else would've wallowed and fall into a deep depression. But you didn't. Why?"

He looks at me in contemplation a few moments before responding.

"Because I'm alive, Bella."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Most of you had the right idea...**

**See ya tomorrow! Thanks to all of you for your awesome reviews and for pimping on Twitter and FB ;) love you all! xoxo**

**Don't forget to read all the great entries for the Fic This Gic Anon contest! One of them is mine! Voting is now OPEN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Prompts: Right, write, rite**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Edward**_

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time?" I ask.

"Um, I don't know. My life isn't too interesting, not like yours..." She trails off. She's constantly trying to take the focus off herself.

"Oh, c'mon. There's gotta be something you like to do, something to take your mind off things?" I nudge her shoulder lightly with mine as we keep walking, strolling from shop to shop.

She blushes a little, letting her face drop and her hair fall, unsuccessfully hiding her rosy cheeks. She's cute. Really cute and very sexy, and she has no idea.

"I write, draw a little. It's not really anything special..."

"So, you have a journal of some sort." I say.

"Yeah, I guess. I've done it for years. Again, nothing special."

"Oh, I'm sure there's plenty special on those pages," I say, because yeah, I bet she's being modest.

She shrugs and smiles gently, stopping at a used books shop. I watch her elegant fingers trace the spines on the shelves. It's a simple action but it's got my attention.

We walk some more before we decide to make our way back the way we came. Once we're about to part ways, our eyes meet in awkward silence. I won't lie. I want to kiss her, pretty badly. But I know her type. It's too soon.

As I'm warring with myself, she finally breaks the silence.

"Thank you. This was nice."

"Just nice?" I tease.

She laughs. It's the sweetest sound.

"Okay. More than nice. I had fun."

"Great. We got the first date out of the way. Now we can plan the next one."

She giggles again. "Oh, so you're so sure we're going out again, huh? Confidant much?"

I pretend to ponder her words before nodding. "Why, yes. I am pretty confidant. Go out with me again."

Now she pretends to think about my request. I grin at this playful side of her.

"Okay," she replies, looking at me with those beautiful, brown eyes.

"Good. Now, I'm going to ask you something else now. Ready?" I ask, inching closer to her.

"Shoot." She moves closer too.

"It's another rite of passage." Closer.

"Mhmm," she hums, inching even closer.

I lean down until my lips are at her ear.

"Can I kiss you?"

I see her shiver slightly, but I know it's not because she's cold. I lean away to see her face. Her eyes are closed and all she does is nod.

I need no further encouragement. But I won't press my luck. I move my lips to hers and press ever so slightly. She's warm, her lips are soft... so soft. I stay there for a beat before moving away completely.

Her eyes are still closed and her tongue peaks out just a little as she licks her bottom lip.

Holy shit.

I've never felt anything so right in my life.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the posting fail. I'm playing catch up... We had a couple of scary moments with one of our dogs where we thought we might have to put him to sleep. He's ok, and his prognosis is good, but I was a little depressed and didn't really have it in me to write anything. I'm going to try to post two more times tonight, hopefully. Thanks for your patience. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Word Prompt: Tepid**

* * *

**.**

**Bella**

Three days.

Three days Edward has been either calling me before going to sleep or texting me throughout the day... or both.

He's persistent. Confidant. Smug.

There's an aura around him. And I don't even believe in that crap.

But it's there. All around him, like a friggin' gravitational pull... even through the phone.

And damn, it's hot.

And it's not cocky. No. There's not one hint of snobbish doucheness.

He's genuine.

And the leg.

I thought I would have a hard time finding someone with a disability sexy. But he is.

And I have absolutely NO problem with him.

He's gorgeous. Inside and out. And I have no idea why he would want someone like me.

So ordinary.

So plain.

So not-doing-anything-special-in-her-life.

"Hey! Bella... yoohoo!" Rose snaps her fingers in front of my face, waking me from my daze.

Yup. I'm daydreaming about a boy... at work.

"Sorry, Rose. It's just one of those days," I shrug apologetically, quickly wiping a table down that I'd stopped doing midway as I'd thought of bronze hair and lopsided grins.

"Yeah," she snorts, walking passed me to flip the sign over to "closed". "One of those days, huh? That hottie fucking you stupid yet?"

"Rose!" I hiss. She's so crass, but I love her.

"What? W're closed, there's no one here. You can be honest, and I can be blunt." She stands in front of me with her arms folded. She arches her perfectly sculpted brow at me.

I sigh. "It's not like that, Rose." I pull at the strings of my apron and throw it on the counter. I wash my hands with tepid water as I speak over my shoulder. "We just met."

"Whatever. That doesn't mean shit these days."

"He's a gentleman."

"He's a guy. I bet he's thinking about it. And you should be too, you know. He's stupid hot."

I dry my hands and lean on the counter watching her cash out the register.

"I have nothing to offer him, Rose. He's successful, he's been around the world... he's like this golden boy. And I'm just me, you know? No career, no prospects."

The register slams shut, making me snap my head in her direction. She looks kinda mad. She always looks mad, but now especially... she looks madder.

"Stop it, Bella. Stop talking like that. I'm sick of it. You are a beautiful, smart, college graduate. You're just a little stuck. Lots of people go through that. Shit, I went to law school. Look what it got me. I said 'fuck it' and left to open a cafe. My dream. My real dream... not my daddy's dream. Maybe this guy's a good thing for you. Lord knows you need a swift kick in the ass. Maybe he'll do that for you," she finishes with a little suggestive wiggle of her brows.

"Ugh. Rose..."

"I know what I'm saying. Now get outta here and call your boy."

I roll my eyes but do as she says, anxious to get home and wait for his call.

Before I walk out, I check said phone. There's a text. I can't control the stupid grin on my face.

_Be ready tomorrow after your shift. Bring comfortable clothes. ;) -E_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**A/N: What do we think of Rose? Quite astute, no?**

**So, we'll have a few makeup updates tomorrow since Sundays there are no witfits. That way we'll all be caught up, k k? ;) Goodnight everyone! And thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. **

**BTW, Teacher of the Year won a spot for the Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. Check out the review probably Monday! And don't forget to make your way over to the FicThisGif Anon Contest, read the awesome entries and VOTE for your favorite! Mine is in there somewhere! Can you guess which one?**


	12. Chapter 12

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Prompt: Zero**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Edward**_

I knock three times.

I called her last night like I've done the last three days. After about five minutes of logically explaining to her that it would be easier just to pick her up than for us to meet somewhere, she finally relented.

So I'm here, at her door. I'm a little nervous, frankly. This is the first time she's really going to see my prosthetic a lot longer than just a few seconds under my jeans.

She may back out after today. She may want nothing to do with me.

I'd be lying if that didn't worry me slightly.

But, better to know now than dancing around the issue for another couple of weeks, falling for her more and more, and in the end have it blow up in my face.

Yeah, I'm pretty positive. But I have my weaknesses. And I can already see Bella's a weakness.

But life is too short to just wait around.

I know again before I hear light footsteps moving towards the door. I rake my hand through my unruly hair and take a deep breath.

She opens the door.

"Hey!" She greets breathlessly.

"Hi! You ready?" I ask as she moves to the side to let me in.

"In a minute. Come in. I'm just finishing up. Would you like something to drink?" She asks over her shoulder walking to her small but tidy kitchen.

"Water would be good." I stare at her ass as she opens the fridge and bends a little, grabbing two bottles of water. God, she looks amazing in little khaki shorts and a black tank top. I can see the elegant lines of her neck with her hair up in a high ponytail.

I sigh again, taking a seat on one of her bar stools.

Bella turns towards me with a nervous smile, handing me the bottle.

"Thanks." I take a long drink and when I'm done I just catch her staring at me... no, not my face... kind of below... with a far-off expression.

"Something on my neck or something?" I swipe my neck with my hand trying to wipe whatever is there. It causes her to suddenly snap out of it and blush.

"Oh! No, no. There's nothing there. I'm sorry... just kinda spaced out there for a minute."

She walks away quickly towards what I assume is her bedroom as she nervously tells me to make myself at home. So I do.

I walk around her small living room and take stock of her books, pictures, knick knacks. There's a little angel figurine next to a picture of a much younger Bella and an older equally attractive woman who looks just like her. Must be her mother, or an older sister or cousin.

I look around some more before I sense her behind me and turn towards her.

She's looking down... at my leg.

Ah, yes. The moment of truth.

"It's sort of cool, you know?" She says quietly, walking towards me until she's about two feet from me.

"What is?" I as, dumbly.

"That," she says, pointing to the prosthetic.

"It's like you're bionic," she grins playfully.

She's flirting with me.

Well, this is a first.

I clear my throat. "Ah, this is a C-leg. It pretty much is bionic. It works with a microprocessor. I can pretty much do anything with it."

"Anything?" She asks, her eyes meeting mine. She's playful today. This could get dangerous.

I chuckle. "Yeah, anything. Now let's go, Miss Cup-Half-Empty, let's see if we can change your philosophy a bit today. You got everything?" I say walking towards the door.

"Um, yeah. Just this backpack. But I gotta warn you. I've got zero experience with this outdoorsy stuff," she confesses, following behind me.

I grab her backpack and grab her hand in mine. I look at her square in the eye and give her a smirk.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll have plenty experience hanging out with me. Let's go."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I think I love Edward. Show him some love, will ya? Thanks for your kind words ;) ILY all!**

**If you wanna see what the C-leg looks like, check it out on youtube. there's lots of videos. Here's one of them: quite an inspiring story... youtu. be / kVTlv6zP5U8 (take out spaces)  
**

**IDK... kinda sexy to me. I know Plummy finds is kinda hot too *snickers***


	13. Chapter 13

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Prompt: Relinquish**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

Edward is practically bursting like a little kid on Christmas morning as he unloads our backpacks and equipment out of his truck. I watch him as he talks animatedly about the trail and how much I'll love it and how perfect the weather is.

I can't help but giggle.

"What? What's so funny?" He says, suddenly stopping and arching his eyebrow at me. He drops our stuff and saunters slowly towards me, like he's about to pounce. My heart rate accelerates, the look on his face hungry and slightly dangerous.

Edward certainly knows how to flirt.

I unconsciously walk backwards until my body hits the passenger side door. In a split second he's caged me in, his hands resting on either side of my head and his breath at my ear.

"Are you making fun of me, Bella?" He whispers, but his tone is definitely teasing.

I shiver. Oh, dear God. I close my eyes and practically welp. "No, no... I would never... make fun of you, Edward." I try to keep it light and playful too, but his affect on me is too much.

He chuckles as he moves away, picking up or things over one shoulder and reaching out to hold my hand.

"Ready?" He challenges.

"No," I answer truthfully, because yeah, I'm nervous as hell. I've never hiked, ever. And I'm about to attempt it with this... this, god... in front of me. I'm likely to make a full of myself.

Almost as if he can read my mind, he moves closer again, his face sincere.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. I do," I say before taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Then, relinquish all your fears, all your doubts. Nothing's going to happen to you, nothing bad, anyway," he adds with a lopsided smirk.

"You don't say?" I arch a brow right back at him.

His smirk turns into a full-blown grin.

"Well, Miss Swan, I'm hoping a lot of good things happen to us both today. Let's go."

And I go willingly, because really, who can resist a promise like that?

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Still playing catch-up... probably one more tonight and I'll be just that! Caught up! Thanks for the pimping and reviews and ILY!**

**Thanks to all of you who voted for TotY for FOTW at TLS (wow, that's a lot of acronyms) Anyway, it won! Woot!**

**Did you know Whatsmynomdeplume is posting a mini-sequel to _The Best I Ever Had_? Yes, yes she is... and I think I squeed and flailed in my empty house. It's called _The Best Thing I Ever Did_, and of course, it's all *LE SIGH* so check it out.**

**Some fic recs:**

**_The Love Boat_ by twilly: You know much I love fluff. It's pretty awesome.**

**_Empty_ by willyoupleasebequiet: Great writing, different and unique.**

**_And Yet So Far_ by LyricalKris: It's starting to give me heartfail, but I'm holding on!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Prompt: Cap**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Edward**_

"So how long did it take you to learn how to hike, let alone walk with the C-leg?"

We've been walking along a pretty simple trail leading up to one of the nicest spots in the area, and talking, asking questions about one another.

"A while. It's pretty high-tech and has the latest bells and whistles but it still took some time to become adjusted. This one's only a year old, and its response to every nuance of movement is quite awesome, which is why I've been able to do all this stuff," I huff, looking over my shoulder to make sure she's doing okay.

"Doin' alright back there?" I tease.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Show off. You know, it is my first time doing this. You could at least pretend like you're winded," she side-eyes me, adjusting the baseball cap she'd put on before heading on the trail, but her tone's playful.

"Aw, I'm sorry, my little novice. Here, I'll slow down my pace just for you," I coo, earning me a little friendly shove. It's all in fun.

"But seriously, we're only about a mile from what I want to show you, and we can set up a little picnic there."

"What's this place you keep going on an on about?"

"Ah, you'll see," I sing as I take her hand again and guide her along.

A few minutes later I stop her mid stride and tell her to close her eyes.

She narrow them at me instead. It's pretty cute, especially since she also crinkles her nose when she does it.

"Remember, you told me you trusted me," I remind her and she rolls her eyes.

Also damn cute.

"Okay, fine. But if I fall on my butt..."

"I'll make sure to grab it..." she shoves me again. "I mean_ you_... I'll make sure to grab _you_ before you meet the ground," I reply cheekily. She huffs before finally closing her eyes.

"Good girl. Okay, hold on to me and I'll guide you. It's only about ten more paces."

She's not kidding. The girl stumbles several times, seemingly on flat surfaces.

I move behind her, holding her waist with one hand, and holding her hand with the other, whispering in her ear. I know I don't have to, but I love her body's reaction to it every single time.

"Alright. We're here. You can open your eyes now," I announce, and wait.

I see her slowly open them and take in her surroundings.

"Wow," she breathes. "This. This is..."

"What?" I prompt.

"Beautiful. I've never seen anything like this. I didn't even know we had anything like this here," she babbles, her eyes roaming the scenery.

I'd discovered this place a couple months back, but the flowers hadn't bloomed the way they are now.

"C'mon. Let's eat." I kiss her on the cheek and lead her to the perfect spot.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I feel better now that I'm all caught up. Goodnight, lovies. **


	15. Chapter 15

**SM Owns**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Prompt: Hose**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

"Gosh, this is so beautiful, I can't get over it."

I look around, allowing the environment to surround me, soak me up, absorb every inch of me before catching Edward's gaze on me. His eyes are much brighter out in the open, the green of his eyes taking on the intense hue of the green around us.

He looks away quickly, his cheeks red either from the outdoors or embarrassment as he clears out the empty plates and swipes the crumbs from our blanket, our stomachs full and happy.

"I'm glad you like it," he replies, finally settling down to lay flat on his back, his hands behind his head.

Oh, Lord, his arms... all tensed up and flexing. I glance for a moment and look away, leaning on my hands behind me.

This place is perfection: large, open field of wildflowers of every height, color, and shape, dancing in the slight breeze. It looks secret, private, the tall forest around us creating a barrier from real life.

I could stay here forever.

"It suits you, you know." His voice quietly loud in the stillness.

I turn slightly over my shoulder to look at him, his smile lazily content. "What does?" I ask curiously as lay back to lay next to him.

"This," he gestures around us before placing his hand on his taut stomach and leaving the other cradling his head.

"I don't get many chances to see places like this," I confess, breathing deeply and closing my eyes. The warmth of his body so close to mine is doing some crazy things to me.

"I used to have a little space in my mom's back yard, nothing this grand, but it was still like my little spot. I must've been about ten or eleven. I was a bit of a tomb boy, you see, so when I felt my mom was too much to handle I'd run to that spot and just lay down, right there in the dirt and moss. I didn't care. It was almost life-giving, the smells, the air, the sound of the far-off creek..." I don't know why I dive into this story, but I decide this place is like a confessional, and I let it all out.

"Of course, I'd be wearing the latest outfit my mom tried to force on me, for whatever company we were having over, or whatever party we were going to where I had to play the perfect daughter... or the daughter _she_ wanted, I guess. Anyway, she'd call after me and find me all muddied and dirty," I smile sadly in recollection. "She'd drag me kicking and screaming and hose me down, the cold water drenching me until I looked like a wet rat," I chuckle humorlessly.

I feel him even closer, suddenly. A few moments later, the feel of his finger tips grazing my cheeks making my eyes flutter open.

"She clipped your wings," He said, whispering and so close to my lips.

"What?" I asked dazed, staring at his lips.

"Oh, Bella. You loved to fly, and she clipped your wings," he repeats, his eyes following his fingers as they trace now my lips. They feel a little rough, but oh, so gentle.

I want more. I want the feeling of his skin on mine.

"You're going to grow your wings back. I promise."

I don't have time to contemplate the deeper meaning in his words because his lips close in on mine, hesitantly touching, pressing, feeling, exploring just a little. He's waiting for me to feel comfortable. It's just like him, the little I know of him.

I want to feel more so I raise my arm and wrap my hand around the back of his neck, his fine, soft hair grazing against my fingers as I pull him gently towards me, deepening the kiss.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Catching up again :) Thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D.**

**Prompt: Toss, moss**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Edward**_

Her lips. I could stay right here and be completely happy. The best part about it?

She's kissing me. Right here, under moss and wildflowers and the warming sun.

She's pulling me closer, trying to connect with me on another level. In this one kiss I can sense the electric passion that she's got buried under her protective, pessimistic armor.

I don't want to be her savior. I want her to shed this half-empty view of the world on her own. If I happen to give her a little push, so be it.

But right now, the caveman in me wants to devour her, and yes, I'm not afraid to admit that I want every part of her, on a very visceral level.

But I'm not an animal. I have lots of self-control, and patience.

Life has done a good job of teaching me patience.

Because Lord knows, I wasn't like this before the accident. That version of me seems like a lifetime ago.

But sometimes bad things happen and you learn from them and come out stronger.

That's what I want her to understand. This is the first step.

But for right now, I'm letting the guy in me enjoy this. Her lips, all warm and soft. Her tongue, her hot mouth as I explore it. My hand roving up and down her side, her shirt riding up little by little with my movements until my fingers feel warm, smooth skin.

She moans just a little into my mouth.

"Damn, Bella. You're killing me here," I groan into her mouth.

"Edward..." She mewls, and if I were any other man, I'd be inside her in no time.

But again, I can control myself. I want to take things slow, so I slow the kiss down, my mouth moving down her chin and throat, placing little kisses on her skin as I roam.

"Oh, God," Bella whispers, her hands tangling up in my hair, scratching me. The feeling is fucking awesome. All that control I keep talking about? I'm about to toss it out the window if she keeps doing that.

"I'm dreaming. That's what this is. I'm dreaming and I'm gonna wake up any minute, and you won't be there..." I hear her, like she's talking to herself.

It breaks my heart to hear her talk that way. I move back up from tasting her collarbone and cup her face so I've got her attention.

"Bella, look at me. Bella, hey, open your eyes."

She opens them, and her soulful brown nearly knocks me out.

"You're not dreaming. I'm here with you. You're beautiful. I'm not going anywhere."

I kiss her lightly on the lips and smile.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Reviewers get to make out with Fullward in the meadow.**

**No lie.**


	17. Chapter 17

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Prompt: Summer**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

I wake up the next day groggy and sore.

I wish the soreness were in more pleasant places, but no.

My legs are burning and tight from all the hiking yesterday and a couple of weeks ago I would've been hating life.

But I'm not. The soreness brings a smile to my face because Edward was there with me.

We kissed like crazy. God, his lips, his mouth, his _hands_. His confidence is sexy as hell. We stayed in that meadow a little while longer and left before the sun started to set. He kissed me again when he dropped me off. It was slow and deliberate, and I melted. He promised to call me the next day. That's today. I check my phone, but nothing yet. I want to see his name on that screen so badly.

He's really like a drug. I can't get enough of him. When I'm with him, everything's great.

When I'm not... well, that's a different story.

The buzz from my cell alerts me that someone's calling. For a minute, I get all giddy thinking it's him. But when I look at the caller ID, my mood plummets.

Mom.

I almost ignore it, letting it go to voicemail would be so much better than talking to her. But I know if I don't pick it up, she'll keep calling.

I steel myself, take a deep breath and answer it.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Isabella. I hope I didn't wake you. You sound like you just woke up. It _is_ ten-thirty in the morning, there is really no reason for you to be sleeping so much..."

"Mom. I wasn't sleeping, I'm in the kitchen."

"Well, in any case I just wanted to call and see if you called Mr. Greene's son. I told him to expect your call..."

"No, Mom. I haven't called him, and I'm not planning on it..."

"Isabella, Garrett is a perfectly well-mannered and handsome boy, and he comes from a very good family. Imagine if you two got married in the future, you wouldn't have to work..."

"Mom!" I stop her mid-nag. "I don't want to find someone to marry me so they can take care of me. I like working..."

She chuckles humorlessly. "Oh, Isabella, you can't be serious. You've made your point. You moved out, graduated with a degree, even though it's pretty useless, and now you're working at that silly coffee shop. I've let you play long enough. It's time to get serious and think about your future."

I roll my eyes and try to bite back the tears that are threatening. But I can't keep my mouth shut.

"Mom. I'm sorry I've been such a disappointment to you. It's a real shame I can't be more like Irina, all _summa cum laude_ and junior partner at Phil's firm..."

"Oh, dear, don't be so dramatic. You could be just like your sister..."

"Step-sister."

"Oh, whatever. The point _is_, you could be just like her if you abandoned this quest to _find yourself_ and come home. Accept defeat, dear."

"Mom."

She huffs loudly into the receiver. "What?"

"I have to go. I have plans." I lie.

She sighs, clearly exasperated. "Fine. But this is not over, Isabella. I want you home this summer. I'll introduce you to the country club..."

"Good_bye_, Mother." I hang up.

While on the phone, I hadn't noticed that I was sinking to the ground. I'm not leaning against the cabinets, knees tucked into my chest. I feel the tears start to fall.

What seems like an hour later, I haven't moved an inch, thoughts and insecurities swimming through my head.

The phone buzzes again.

It's him. I swallow the lump in my throat and swipe at my wet cheeks before straightening up and answering.

"Hi," I greet as lightly as I can, trying to give away nothing.

"Hey, pretty girl," he replies and I can hear the smile in his voice. It makes me want to cry again. He's like a life preserver.

"Are you home?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Want company? I brought bagels."

I sniffle without thinking.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Uh oh. Something happen? You okay?"

The doorbell rings.

"No, I'm okay. Hey, can you hold on a second? Someone's at the door," I say, scrambling to my feet and heading to the living room.

He chuckles. "Yeah, I'll wait."

When I open the door, I gasp, and shake my head in disbelief.

Edward's there. White bag in one hand, cell in the other.

"Hungry?" He asks with a smirk.

.

.

.

**A/N: Trying to get you two more shorter chapters today so I can finally catch up with these prompts! Geesh, I wish RL would cooperate.**

**Today's the last day to vote for your favorite FicThisGif Anon contest entry! My entry is there among all the other awesome stories (and there are some REALLY good ones there, too) so don't forget to hop on over to their ffn profile (I posted the URL in one of the previous updates' A/N) and VOTE!**

**Reviews get Fullward at their doorstep with bagels and his sexy smirk. **


	18. Chapter 18

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Prompt: Stench**

**Dialogue flex: "What movie should we see?" She asked.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Edward**_

The look on her face says it all.

Something's not right.

"Bella. Are you okay?" I step forward, placing my cell in my back pocket before cupping her face in my hand. One little tear falls and I quickly wipe it away.

She takes a shaky breath and shakes her head dismissively, opening the door wide presumedly for me to enter. "Oh, nothing really. Nothing new, I should say. Come on in," she gestures into her apartment. I take the invitation and spot the kitchen right away, making my way over to drop our breakfast on the counter.

"I didn't have time to catch coffee..."

"Oh, no worries. I'll make some." She's behind me as she speaks and before she can walk away, I take her hand and guide her towards me.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, Bella? Eventually, at least?" I ask softly, cupping her face again so she'll look at me.

"Yeah. It's really not a big deal, though. My mom called. Her usual diatribe. I"m just a bit more sentimental today, I guess."

I'm not buying it, but I let it go for now, opting to nod without another word and kissing her temple before letting her go.

"You know, I should've brought coffee, now that I think about it. You make enough coffee during the week. The least I could do is spare you the task on your day off," I change the subject, sitting on her bar stool and watching her move around the kitchen. Her ponytail swishes from side to side and my eyes roam over her body more than once.

I am a guy, after all.

"Oh, it's no problem. I welcome the opportunity to do something that doesn't require a lot of thinking."

After the pot's brewed and she's prepared our cups, I take out the bagels and set them on the wax paper they're wrapped around, complete with cream cheese packets and plastic knives.

Of course, my coffee's perfect.

We eat and drink in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Bella speaks.

"Thanks for coming over. You must have some sort of sixth sense..." She muses, speaking into her cup.

"I don't know about that. All I know is I wanted to see you again."

We stare at each other for another moment, a lot of unspoken words- some good, some concerning- in the air between us, but I promised I wouldn't push, so I don't.

Luckily though, I don't have to...

"My mom is a bit of a over-achiever."

"Meaning?" I look at her curiously, taking a bite of my bagel.

"Meaning she left my small-town dad when her own high society mother put the pressure on. Dearest Granny used to say my mother did the right thing in 'leaving the stench of ignorance of Forks, Washington' for her proper place with the family. I was only two at the time and grew up with a nasty grandmother who hated me and a mom who's constantly trying to mold me into her little doll."

I watch her silence as she takes a deep breath and tuck a wayward strand behind her ear. It's no wonder this beautiful girl feels she has nothing to offer the world. It saddens me to see the product of her so-called family's attitude towards her.

"Anyway, I won't bore you with the details. She called to remind me how much I suck and how disappointed she is in me. Like I said, same crap, different day," she said with finality, effectively ending the conversation.

We're pretty much done with breakfast and as she leads me over to the couch, I see she has a collection of movies on her shelf, along with photos that I can't see too well from where I'm sitting. I don't get up to look, though. I don't want her to feel like I'm prying into her personal life. She'll let me in when she's ready... hopefully.

"It's okay if you have to go, you know," she says, getting my attention.

"Why would I want to go? You kicking me out?" I tease.

She laughs and blushes, looking down at her hands on her lap.

"No, of course not. I've got nothing to do."

"Neither do I." I say right back.

She looks at me with those gorgeous deep brown eyes. She really has no idea the effect she has on me.

She looks around before standing up towards her DVD collection. "Up for it?" She asks, pointing to them.

"Sure. I've got time."

"What movie should we see?" She asks.

"You pick."

Minutes later, the movie's popped in and she sits back down, but she's too far away for my liking, so I gently pull her closer until she's tucked into my side.

I could get used to this.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is late getting to you. Better that than never, right? ;) **

**Reviews get to snuggle with Edward on the couch and watch a movie... What are they watching?**


	19. Chapter 19

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Prompt: Venture**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

As we sit and watch The Breakfast Club I soak in all the _Edwardness_ I can get, breathing deeply and memorizing how all this feels right now. I'm not even thinking about Mom and her ridiculousness and her bitterness, or how she makes me feel inferior every chance she gets.

No. I don't think about it because Edward manages to sweep it all away, and he doesn't have to say a word.

"So you're saying you have every eighties coming-of-age-slash-teenage-angst movie ever made on that shelf?" He asks, sounding surprised.

I nod against his chest, reveling in the soft rumbling vibrations of his laugh and voice through his chest.

"But you weren't even alive for any of them!" He argues, still laughing.

I rise enough to sit up and look at him. "It doesn't matter. They're classics! And most of the time, their soundtracks were awesome."

He's happy and grinning as carefree as I've ever seen him, and it's contagious.

But just like that, the lightness dies down and his face shoes caring concern as he reaches to caress my cheek bone with the backs of his fingers. When he speaks, his voice wraps me up in soft safety.

"You don't have to talk to me about what your mother said to you. But I'll venture a guess and tell you that you are the only one that has the power to change things in your life. No one has that right over you anymore... not even your mother. I learned that the hard way myself. I was a lot like you... the weight of expectance on my shoulders. And when I couldn't deliver, I felt a failure. As cliche as it sounds, once your life flashes before your eyes and you see how much worse it could be, the values you placed on certain parts of your life don't seem as valid or as important."

I don't realize I'm crying until my eyes get so watery I can't see him clearly. I grab a tissue from the box on the table next to the sofa.

"How do you do it?" I whisper. "How do you push the negative aside and embrace life so willingly. I mean, you had something horrible happen to you, and that was the catalyst for change. Does something equally as horrid have to happen to me?"

He shakes his head and smiles understandingly before answering. "No, not at all. All you need to do it look around, and see how much worse things could be than they are. I lost a leg. Small potatoes for the guy five doors down from me in the hospital who lost both legs. And don't get me wrong, it wasn't a magic switch for me, the accident. I was a pain in the ass for months, you could ask my family. Even now, I talk a big game, but sometimes some of that feeling of not being enough still creeps in from time to time."

"I find that hard to believe," I counter, sniffling into my tissue.

"Believe it. But I just remind myself that I'm only human. I guess what I'm trying to say, Bella, is you're the only one who has to approve of your choices in life... no one else. Remember that." He says, wiping away a tear and leaning in closer until we're a breath apart, movie forgotten minutes ago.

"You're beautiful, smart, caring. Bella, you have so much to give, so much to experience. Don't worry about failure. You learn from it. You get right back up again. Do it for yourself. Not for your mother, your friends, or even me. Do it for you."

I stare at him because he's just... just...

"You're unreal." I say, as your lips touch and he kisses me soundly, present, and definitive.

.

.

.

**A/N: Yes. I'm a 80's movie junkie. But I was around for most of them, unlike our 20-something baby Bella. ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those moments we doubt ourselves and try to please everyone. It never works. Don't wait to do something for yourself tomorrow... do it today ;)**

**Life is beautiful. Even in its ugliness.**


	20. Chapter 20

**SM owns.**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Word Prompt: Canyon**

* * *

**.**

**Edward**

"So, what happened yesterday?"

Em's spotting me at the bench press.

"Well, I'd planned on surprising her with some breakfast, but when I got there, she was a mess. _Oompf!_" Em upped the weights today. Asshole.

"And? What happened to her?"

"Apparently, she's got a pretty over-bearing, negative mother. Won't get into details, but she sounds like a world class bitch." I spit out the last word as I press the weights up and away one last time before Em helps rest them back on the rack.

"Well, did you help her forget?" He wiggles his eyebrows like a dork.

I roll my eyes. "Em, I didn't go there to get in her pants, if that's what you're asking."

"Maybe not, but things happen, and it wouldn't be wrong. You're both consenting adults. And at least you told her about the leg. If she's still around after that bombshell, I think she's a contender, yeah?" He says walking over to where he left his water bottle and taking a swig.

I sigh, sitting up and resting my elbows on my knees. "Yeah. She's pretty great. And she has no idea."

"Well, as long as you're not just attracted to this girl because you think you can help her, I'm all for it."

"You know that's not me, Em. I don't see her as some project for me. She's beautiful, inside and out, and I want to simply be the one to prove it to her."

"Great. So is she coming to the 5K then?"

Em leads me to the stationary bike and I strap in.

"I told her about it. Said she'd go, but that was a few days ago. I'll remind her now."

As Em walks away towards the treadmill and pulls his earbuds on, I take my phone out of my pocket and type out a message.

_Hey, pretty girl ;) -E_

Moments later, I get a response.

_Hey yourself. What r u up to? -B_

_Not much. Sitting here in the gym thinking of you. -E_

_Aww. You're not out there climbing a canyon or something? -B_

I smile uncontrollably.

_No, that's next week. ;) -E_

_I bet! Ur kinda my hero. And ur hot. -B_

I laugh out loud.

_That's great because I think you're hot too. -E_

_Thank you for last night, btw. U thoroughly distracted me -B_

_It was my pleasure. More than you know. So, u still up for watching me run on Saturday? -E_

_Yes. I'd love to. -B_

_Great. I'll call u tonite. Don't want to get u in trouble at work. -E_

_Ha. Well, if u must know, I got myself in trouble for daydreaming about certain events last night on the couch. Alice had to snap me out of it. -B_

_Sorry. (No, I'm not.) -E_

_LOL. Ur not coming to the cafe later? It's your routine. -B_

_Didn't wanna cramp ur style. Don't want Alice to hate me. -E_

_Ur not cramping my style. I like it when ur there. -B_

I thought a moment before responding. But, really, who was I kidding? I'd do pretty much anything to see her smile.

_Then, I'll be there. Can't wait to see you. -E_

_:) You just made me day. xo -B_

"No, Bella. You just made mine." I mumble to myself before pocketing my phone and picking up the pace on the bike.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. Sorry. I know it took forever for this to get to you. Things have been a little nutty for me this summer. Aside from the pure evil writer's block (I haven't written a word in about a month) my hubby's been home on vacay (kills my writing time and mojo) and I organized the Fandom4TwiFanG fundraiser and compilation along with Solostintwilight, Sleepyvalentina, and Inkaddict89. Together, with all of you wonderful people of the fandom, we raised over $8,000 for Gisela's family, helping them cover funeral expenses.**

**But we're not done. We're still collecting donations for G's favorite charity, The Alzheimer's Association. If you'd like to donate, check out fandom4twifang dot blogspot dot com. Send in your donation receipt and you will receive a kickass fic compilation from over 80+ authors, plus be automatically entered to win signed books from great authors. Check out the blog for more details.**

**So, Half-Full. This is a small update, I know. But I'm getting my feet wet after such a long time away. Better than no update, right? I'll be trying to continue with the 1-a-day updates from here on out, but I also have to work on my OS for the compilation and put some time in to work on Bella of Victoria. So there you have it. What do you think of our Fullward? Emptyella? Is she coming around? More hurdles you think? We shall see! As always, thank you so much for all your fantastic reviews and love of Fullward. I love him too. He loves you too.**


	21. Chapter 21

**SM owns.**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Word Prompt: charm**

**.**

**Bella**

He did show up at the cafe as promised, his charm making it difficult for me to focus on anything productive for the most part. I caught myself grinning like a fool a few times, followed by being caught by Rose and Alice as well.

They weren't mad, though.

"Look at you, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed," Alice teases as soon as Edward's out the door.

"What are you talking about? Stop it," I could already feel the blush on my face as I wipe his empty table down.

"What am I talking about, I'm talking about how positively giddy you've been lately. I'm happy for you, B. Really." She drops off empty coffee cups and pats me on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Alice. He's, he's..." I sigh for lack of words to adequately describe the man.

Alice grins even wider and her eyes dance.

"Aww, look at you! So, tell me, he's a great kisser isn't he? Like, I know he _has_ to be. Tell me everything."

"Alice, we're working, and you're crazy."

"I've known you a long time, B. You can't hide from me. When do I get to get to know him? We should totally double-date one day."

I think about the race. He did tell me to invite whoever I wanted.

"Well, he's running a 5K tomorrow, wanna come?"

Rose comes out of her office looking down at the stack of receipts in her hands and grabs a cup of coffee.

"Where are we going?" Rose asks.

"Bella's guy is racing tomorrow. We're invited."

"Cool, will there be alcohol?" Rose looks up with interest.

"No, Rose, there will not be alcohol, but there might be hot, sweaty guys," Alice adds.

"Great. Count me in," Rose responds quickly before heading back to her office.

"Gah! I'm so excited," Alice gushes, walking away to take a customer's order.

They don't know about him. Do I tell them? Should I just let things happen tomorrow, let them see it for themselves? I don't know if Edward would want me to share his... disability.

Disability. That implies an inability to do something.

But Edward does it all. He seems so unstoppable, his disability not even a blip on his radar... It's more like has enhanced abilities because of it.

Half-full, he said. He said life was always half-full.

I'm beginning to believe it.

.

.

.

**A/N: Thanks for your continued patience... slowly coming back to this one. Love you all... yes, even the "guest" who didn't bother to leave her name so we could have a chat about her lovely review/complaint. ;) Peace out.**


	22. Chapter 22

**SM Owns**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Prompt: Escalator**

* * *

**.**

**Edward**

I'm up by five in the morning. Em called me a few minutes ago since he designated himself as my wake up call, which is completely unnecessary since I've got two alarms set on two different devices. But I humor him.

All of these 5ks and marathons usually start at the ass-crack of dawn, so when I get a text from Bella at six, I'm a bit surprised.

_**Hey, handsome. I'm driving out now. Picking up Alice and Rose. Hope that's ok. -B**_

I don't bother texting back. I might as well call if she's already up.

"Hey," her sweet voice calms my slight pre-race nerves right away.

"Hey, yourself. I didn't think you'd be there for the start of the race."

"Oh, you think I'm not a morning person?" She replies, teasing.

"Oh, something tells me you're not a morning person at all until you've had your coffee."

"Busted. You're right. I'm sipping my latte now."

"So the girls are coming with you? That's great. I told you to bring your friends along."

"I know... but... Edward... I didn't tell them anything, you know... about..."

"My leg?" I know where this going.

"Yeah. I mean, no, I didn't tell them. I wasn't sure it was my place, you know? I thought about preparing them, but then, it's your story. I don't know if I'm making sense."

She sounds so distraught over it I wish I could hug her... maybe make out with her.

"Bella, don't worry. It wouldn't have bothered me if you'd told them, but I appreciate you thinking about me. I know it could be a little shocking at first for some. But I don't make it a big deal. It's a part of me, so I make it a non-issue by not giving it the spotlight."

"You're right. You are. I totally agree, Edward."

"And besides, I'd rather you pay attention to my roguish good looks," I tease, and I'm rewarded with her beautiful laugh that I honestly could hear all day.

"Well, I'd say you've been pretty successful on that front. It's hard not to notice your... well, everything, really. You light up a room, Edward."

My heart puffs up and I feel i'm riding an escalator to the sky at her words.

"Wow, Uh... Bella..."

"Hey, listen. I'm at Rose's. We should be there by seven-thirty. See you at the starting line!"

"Yeah. Yeah, see you then. Can't wait to see you, Bella." I really can't.

"Same here. Bye."

The knock on my door doesn't allow me to over-think too much about that conversation. Once I open the door, Em, my personal cheerleader, is bounding through my house collecting my bag and handing me one of his nasty nutrition bars.

"Let's go, let's go... time's a waistin', my man! Oh wait, you have the dreamy, dumb face... you talked to your girl?" He says more like a statement than a question.

I just smile and nod. "Let's go. Time to run."

"And win! Don't forget that."

"That too."

Is it wrong I'm more excited about seeing my sweet girl than winning a race?

Because I really am.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Possibly another update tonight. Remember, this is drabble-esque so chapters are about 500 words... I try not to stray too much from that. **

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers who reviewed the last chapter. You all made me smile and Tennyson10 made me spit my water with how funny her review was. I feel fortunate to have the kind of readers who appreciate the updates when they do come in, even though you truly deserve so much more. Now that the Fandom4TwiFanG is done, I can dedicate more time to this story. **

**Fic recs:**

**_Symmetry_ by Aftrnoondlight is currently owning me.**

**_In Pursuit of Happiness_ is Miss Baby's sequel to Any Way the Wind Blows. Read AWtWB first if you haven't... it's splendid.**

**_Accidentally in Love_ by Missus T is lovely and romantic... a good balm to all the angst out there lately.**

**_The Babysitter_ by the wonderful plummy. An award-winning OS that she's expanding. **

**_It Begins Like This_ by iambeagle is great. I'm patiently waiting for an update.**


	23. Chapter 23

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Prompt: Adorn**

* * *

Bella

.

"Look at all these men, with their calf muscles and their arms and..."

"Rose, safe to say you're awake now?" Alice giggles as I park the car. Rose has been a whiny child all morning, slowly coming around after her morning cup of coffee. As Edward predicted, I'm not a morning person either, but I'm better at hiding it than my boss is.

Alice, however, is your basic, annoying morning person. She doesn't bounce around like a small child on sugar, but she's definitely the more chipper of the three of us. Any other morning, I might be grumpy and mopey, even with the coffee.

But today, I'm happy. Like, giddy, even.

We walk towards the crowd forming at the starting line and I immediately scan the grounds for Edward. And when I finally find him, I can't stop my feet from moving towards him. He's a magnet... and I'm hopeless to resist.

He looks so good... so, so good. His shirt is cut off at the sleeves, showing off impressively toned, muscular arms. His shorts show off strong quads, and a really cool looking J-shaped prosthesis.

The girls trail behind me and I don't have time to check their reactions at what is blatantly obvious because I'm in his arms within seconds. His embrace is strong, meaningful, speaking volumes. He's glad I'm here.

When we break away to look at each other, his wide smile makes his turquoise eyes sparkle.

"You're here," he said simply, his eyes trailing around my face as if he's making sure I'm real.

"Yep. I told you I would be."

"Thank you for coming. You don't know what this means to me." He kisses me on the forehead before looking over my shoulder.

My friends. How did they react? I'm almost afraid to turn around. But I do.

Rose slowly takes the sunglasses that adorn her face off and openly gapes. This what I was afraid of.

Alice is smiling nervously, her eyes flittering towards his legs momentarily before jumping back to meet mine.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet my boss, Rose, and my co-worker, Alice, whom you've already seen around the cafe. Girls, this is Edward Cullen." The words spill out of my in a rush.

Alice is the first one to snap out of the shock, offering her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you officially, Edward."

"The feeling's mutual," Edward responds, shaking her hand.

I look over to Rose, who's still silent and staring. It must be unnerving for Edward to get this every single day from strangers. But it doesn't seem to phase him one bit.

"Edward moves towards her and holds out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Rose. Bella talks about the both of you a lot. I'm glad she's got good friends around her."

Rose's face relaxes as she takes Edward's greeting in and shakes his hand. I exhale in relief when she smiles at him.

"Good to meet you, Edward. Bella talks about you... all the time. Constantly, actually. You must be doing something right."

And there's Rose. She finally made her snarky appearance. It makes me laugh.

"Let's hope I am," he replies, arching his brow in understanding.

"Yo, Ed, five minutes before lineup and oh, hello there. What do we have here?"

A large, muscular guy saunters over and pauses to peruse me and the girls. His deep dimples and his handsome features give him the likable quarterback look.

Edward chuckles before making introductions.

"Ladies, this is Emmett, my friend and trainer. Emmett this is Bella and her friends, Alice and Rose."

Emmett's blue eyes twinkle. I can already tell he's a bit of a flirt, or maybe a jokester.

"Well, well, well. We finally meet Edward's Bella. Nice to meet you. I'm happy to say Edward wasn't exaggerating about how pretty you are."

I feel myself blush right away and duck my head, glancing at Edward only to find him looking at me with an expression I can't pin down.

Emmett shakes Alice's hand and when he reaches Rose he brings her hand to his lips and kisses it. Yeah, definitely a flirt.

Rose, however, is totally falling for it. This is different. She's usually a hard ass with men, and, well... everyone.

But there she is giggling like a teenager.

"Pleasure to meet you Emmett. So you're a trainer? Do you play any sports?"

Rose and Emmett trail off to the side, chatting it up, immediately forgetting the rest of us are even here.

As we stare at the scene before us, I feel Edward at my side and his arm reaches around me to rest at my waist.

"Well, what do you know? I guess we didn't expect that, did we?" He says at my ear before kissing my temple.

Nope. I guess things are looking up for everyone these days.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know... you want the race. This was getting too long though and I thought it first impression meetings were important, and I didn't want to gloss over it. **

**So, what did we think at the reactions? Not everyone reacts the same when confronted with something the challenges your comfort zone. Luckily for B, she's got genuine people around her. Rose, although not a bad person in the least, did what most people who have never encountered physically disabled people (or ABLED, depending on who you're talking to) would do when faced with it first-hand.**

**Oscar Pistorius is a world-class athlete, a world-class person, and an inspiration. He makes disability a non-issue, and has mainstreamed paralympic sports. If you haven't seen videos of him running, you're missing out. He wears the J-legs that Edward uses in this chapter. They're specially designed for running and outdoor sports.**

**Aside from all that, Oscar's hot... like movie star hot. I'd climb that like a tree if I weren't happily married ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Prompt: Regret**

* * *

Edward

.

I really shouldn't be surprised with Emmett's quick work of Rose. He's pretty charismatic. What does surprise me is Rose's welcome mat. According to Bella, her boss can be quite the hard ass. I thought Emmett would've had his work cut out for him with her, but apparently it's not a problem.

I bounce from one leg to the other, feeling out my center of gravity, feeling the bounce in

my J-leg as I look over to my girl. She's laughing and carrying on with Alice, Rose and Em, glancing at me now and then. I smile and give her a wink as the officials call us to the starting line. I can already hear my mini cheering section as the race is underway and I'm off.

I keep a steady with the top runners all throughout the first half. Once we've all established our rhythms, my mind wanders and I reflect on pretty much everything, as usual when I'm running.

The only thing I can really thinks about this time around, however, is the gorgeous brunette waiting for me at the finish line.

It took me weeks to see a smile on her face, and lately, smiles are all I see. I'd like to believe I had something to do with it; maybe I was able to break through her layers of self-doubt and years of her mother's mental abuse. Just thinking about that lady makes my fists clench and I'm running just a little harder.

I refocus on the good things. Bella. She was hesitant to tell her friends about my leg. I don't blame her. Most people don't know how to react. Sometimes good people react without thought, only to later regret it and apologize to me later. Luckily, her friends' reactions were pretty tame and accepting compared to what I've experienced after the accident.

They're good people. Bella's fantastic people.

On top of having a good heart, this girl makes me crazy with the feminine sway of her hips- especially today with those short shorts that show off those legs that go for miles- the swell of her boobs in that tank top she's wearing today, and that smooth skin I want to touch and never stop touching.

My mind wanders and replays the night on her sofa, how fucking good she felt in my arms. I don't realize that I'm nearing the end of the race until I see the other runners in my periphery pick up the pace.

That's my cue.

I push a little harder until I'm in fifth place. When I see the finish line in the distance my eyes focus on it and it alone as I speed up. I can feel the strain on my stump as the impact of every step reminds me that I need to listen to my body more.

It's never about winning with me though. It's about personal bests.

I push a little more and break through the finish line in fourth place. Not bad. Not bad at all. I look up at the clock and yes... I've beaten my last time.

On a major adrenaline high and a bit on edge after thinking about Bella's everything that I immediately scan the crowd for my girl. It doesn't take long, I can spot her a mile away with that incredible glowing smile. She's yelling and jumping up and down, those tits cheering me on as well.

She's not helping. I want to kiss her senseless, friends be damned, and just take her home with me.

As soon as I'm resting my hands on my thighs, catching my breath, Bella's in front of me.

"Edward! That was amazing. I've never seen anything like that in my entire life! You're amazing. So, so amazing I could kiss you!"

I straighten up and give her a cocky smile.

"What are you waiting for?" I say.

Her eyes widen before she takes the challenge, inching up on her tip toes and wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me like she's never kissed me.

I wrap my arms around her, my hands wandering just a little lower and squeeze. She moans into my mouth as our tongues tangle and explore.

Damn, I really need to take her home.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be over here...**

**Fic recs:**

**_Honest Liar_ by AWhiteBlankPage**

**_Between Us_ by NuttyGinger**

**_Wisp_ by Cris**

**_Melt_ by Ineedyoursway**


	25. Chapter 25

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D.**

**Prompt: Measure**

* * *

**Bella**

.

Jeez, this man could kiss.

I completely forget where we are, who we're with and that fact that he's sticky sweaty.

It makes me think of other activities where we could be sticky and sweaty, and I totally want to go home with him right now.

Watching him in motion during the race was a complete experience that I could honestly say I've never experienced before. The rush, the excitement, how his blade-like leg sliced through the air with every stride.

As soon as he was off with the rest of the runners, I take a seat at one of the park benches with the girls and Emmett.

Emmett.

He's an interesting guy. Just saying his name makes my lips upturn into a little grin. He's the perfect friend and compliment to Edward. I can totally see why they mesh. Emmett is just as positive and upbeat as my guy. And judging by the way Rose is putty at his fingertips, it seems he has a way of smooth-talking his way into anyone's heart.

Rose is not easily swayed. Normally.

Alice had sat next to me while the lovebirds flirted and her eyes twinkled but said nothing.

"_Okay. Say it. I know you're dying to tell me," I'd said, wanting Alice to get it out of her system._

"_What?" She'd asked innocently. _

"_Oh, don't play coy, Alice."_

"_Okay, okay. He's really great, Bella. He's good for you," she'd said, simply._

_I'd looked at her skeptically. "And the leg? You have nothing to say about it?"_

_She'd thought a moment before responding._

"_What about it? It's not his identity. Was I shocked when I saw it? I'll be honest, yes. But I quickly noticed the kind of guy he was, and it became a non-issue right then and there. Is that leg the measure of the man? No way. Bella, what's important is if her makes you happy. Does he?"_

_I'd stared at her and contemplated her words. Did he make me happy? I'd known the answer without a second thought._

"_Yes. Yes he does," I'd said with a smile._

A snap of fingers brought me back to the present as Edward stared at me with an amused grin on his face.

"Where'd you go? Was I that good?"

I swat at him playfully. "Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it up. Don't get too cocky, you really haven't seen what I'm capable of," I taunt.

His eyes blaze with what I could only describe as want, and it melts me right away.

"Oh yeah? Care to demonstrate later? I was thinking we could ditch these clowns and go back to my place..."

"How about we go to your place, you get a overnight bag together and come to my place. I want to cook for you. Phase one as to how awesome I am," I tease, pulling at his shorts until he closer still. A little groan escapes his lips and yeah, I really need to get him home.

Edward nods and shouts over his shoulder without taking his eyes off me.

"Em, I'm leaving with Bella, you alright over there?"

"Yeah, man. Go do your thing. I'm doing mine," he grins, waggling his eyebrows and nodding towards a smiling Rose.

"Yeah, Bella. Em will take me and Alice home, right Em?"

"Absolutely. Eddie, I'll call you tomorrow... late... much, much later."

Edward rolls his eyes at Em innuendo as he ushers me to my car.

"Gimme a minute. I have to go get my stuff and switch out my leg with the street leg," he says, kissing me on the nose.

His ass. I could stare at it all day.

I hope to be doing that later, naked.

The ride to his house is uneventful and he promises to formally invite me in one of these days as he leaves me in the waiting car to get his overnight bag. When he returns we drive the rest of the way to my place. It's tense, and as his hand rests on my leg, his thumb gliding slowly up my inner thigh, I think I'll explode if he doesn't kiss me soon.

So as soon as we're parked and out the door, we're making out. He's an amazing kisser, and his hands are strong on my waist and ass, blindly guiding me to the door.

I'd be surprised if we make it to the bedroom at this rate.

I want him. And the feeling is mutual as his impressive erection presses against the back of my thigh as I turn around to unlock my door. His mouth leaving hot kisses and little bites on my neck as I open the door.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not interrupting anything."

We both freeze at the most irritating voice that can only belong to one person.

I slowly untangle myself from Edward before looking at the trespasser head-on.

"Mom. What the hell are you doing here?"

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh.**

**Fic rec:**

**_The Bandits of Bennett Circle_ by samekraemer: good stuff! Needs reviews.**

**Sorry I didn't update on the weekend. It was my intention to at least post something on saturday, but being in the middle of my first trimester sucks... it makes you super duper tired and makes you feel all-around blah.**

**Your reviews make me smile, sometimes horse-laugh out loud. I love my readers.**

**And since it's officially 9/11, please indulge me.**

**Eleven years ago, I watched in horror as the first tower burst into flames as I ate my breakfast on the way to class on campus, and watched in utter shock and pain as the second plane hit the second tower right before my eyes. I thought I was watching a movie. It didn't compute in my head that this was happening in real time.**

**9/11 affected every single person here in the States and abroad in one way or another. It changed the world perspective forever. And although I personally didn't lose anyone close to me that day, the pain I felt was like losing my whole family.**

**To those brave policemen, firefighters, soldiers, city workers, and plain old good citizens, my deepest gratitude for what you do. **

**Let's teach our children love, tolerance, acceptance, and peace. THAT is the only way to change the world.**

**I will never. EVER. Forget.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D.**

**Prompt: Sneaky**

* * *

**Edward**

.

"Oh, Isabella, is that any way to greet your mother?"

The lady's overly-saccharine voice sets me on edge right away.

This? This woman is Bella's mother? She stands there in the middle of the living room in a red dress suit and heels, brown hair swept up in a severe bun, arms crossed in front of her.

"It is when you ambush me in my own home. How did you get in?" Bella's words spill out of tense jaws and clenched teeth.

Her mother forces a pretty fake chuckle.

"Oh, you silly girl. I'm not that sneaky. It's not difficult to find your spare key hiding spot," She patronizes Bella, absently walking and dragging her perfectly manicured fingers over Bella's furniture as if checking for dust.

Bella drops her stuff on the floor next to the door and goes to her kitchen, grabbing two water bottles and handing me one. I haven't moved a muscle.

"Well. Aren't you going to introduce me to your... friend?" Her mother prompts her, but drags her icy eyes from my head down to my toes and very blatantly stares at my prosthesis. The unease I feel with her is rare.

Bella glances at me and I can see the positive light around her from before start to dim.

"Of course, mother. Mom, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, my mother, Renee Dwyer."

Because my parents taught me manners, I offer my hand and wait. All her mother does is stare at it a few moments before offering her hand for a very limp greeting.

Okay then.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Dwyer."

"Likewise. Bella, I need to speak you... alone." The woman efficiently dismisses me like I'm the help. I shake my head, looking down with a humorless smile. She doesn't know me yet.

But now is not the time to create new enemies.

"Mother, anything you have to say you can say in front of Edward," Bella counters tersely.

Just before her mother's about to respond, I diffuse the situation.

"No, Bella. It's okay. Do you mind if I go ahead and shower?" I take her hand and soothing circles into her palm with my thumb. I hope to convey some silent support with my touch and my eyes.

Bella looks at me with the sadness of defeat. In a second, I can see the old Bella making her reappearance, and I'm helpless to change it right now.

"Yeah. Sure, of course. This shouldn't take long," she says, lightly squeezing my hand back.

"If you'll excuse," I say simply before ducking my head and heading to her bathroom.

I take the opportunity to try to relax under the spray of the hot water. It helps that I can smell the remnants of Bella's shampoo and it immediately brings me back to our time together on her couch. My fingers tangled in her soft hair as we kissed and touched.

I sigh. I feel myself getting hard just thinking about it, but just like that, thoughts of her hateful mother... knowing she's out there, slowly chipping away at Bella's self-esteem, is enough to void any, more pleasurable feelings.

I know I can't mold Bella to feel proud of herself enough not to care what her mother thinks. But, it's frustrating as hell that I have to sit on the sidelines and watch.

I step out of the bathroom and pull my clothes on I left on her bed. I can already hear their raised voices filtering into the room. Well, More Renee's voice than Bella's. My girl's voice is nothing but a murmur.

I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but lean closer to the door and try to make out what's being said. I immediately wish I hadn't.

"Isabella, you're wasting your time here. What are you doing with this man? A cripple? really? My daughter can do better. You can do better than all of this. Are you now going to start being his caretaker when you can't even take care of yourself?"

Bella's voice floats into my space and into my heart.

"Mom, he doesn't need a caretaker. He's independent and he runs his own company. If anyone will feel like they aren't enough, it would be me. He's too good for me."

"Nonsense!" Her mother scoffs. "See? This is exactly what I was saying. You've been around mediocrity so long that you don't even remember what it's like to be a success."

"Mother..."

"No. That's quite enough. You're coming home with me. I bought us two, first-class tickets back home. We leave in two days. That should be enough time to give notice to that useless job of yours, and say goodbye to that little boyfriend of yours."

Oh, hell no.

Bella wouldn't let her mother bully her into leaving her life here... leaving me... would she?

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Ruh roh...**

**Don't hate me... I'm not planning to drag the mini angst. You know me. Trust.**

**Your words mean a lot to me. More than you know. Thank you for reading and leaving your thoughts for me. They make my day :)**

**No fic recs today. I know, shocker. **

**Stay classy, fandom. ;)**

**9.11.01 - Never Forget.**


	27. Chapter 27

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D.**

**Prompt: Empathy**

* * *

.

**Bella**

.

"No."

"Excuse me?" My mother replies, clearly offended that I've dared to talk back to her.

I've had enough. I take a deep breath and say what I've always wanted to tell her.

"I'm an adult, Mother. You can't just show up and barge in on my life, my home, and dictate how you want me to live my life."

"Isabella, watch your tone, young lady..."

"No! I will _not_ watch my tone. I have lived my life as a mere pebble in your shoe. You say 'my daughter can do better' but I don't think you really care about me, as a daughter. You care more about what people will say about Renee Dwyer's screw-up daughter not following her mother's footsteps into becoming someone's Stepford wife."

"That's quite enough..."

"No... Oh no, Mother, I'm just getting started."

Her eyes widened at my out-of-character response and she sat down on the edge of my sofa in shock.

"I'm not you. And clearly, I'm a failure because of it. But really, mother... what have you ever truly accomplished, other than marry rich and do absolutely nothing worthwhile in your life? Yes, my job may not be extravagant or yield a perfect retirement portfolio, but it's mine, and I like working. I like the friends I've made here.

"And about Edward. He's more of a man than my deadbeat father and your clueless husband combined. He's made me realize that I'm worth something, that even a simple life is worth being happy about. He almost died! What do I care if he's missing a leg? He's accomplished more in his life than you, mother... because everything he did, all the work he put into his success... it's all his.

"He makes me want to be better every day, to look at the world as the beautiful place it is... and, and... I'm falling in love with him..."

There's a immense amount of heavy silence in the air after my diatribe and I immediately wonder if I've said too much.

My mother stares at me, her expression unreadable as I suddenly hear footsteps behind me. I can feel him, and I totally freak out that he just heard my ranting... my confession still hot on my lips.

I can't even bring myself to turn around. What if it's too soon for him? I mean, we haven't known each other very long at all and here I am declaring my feelings to my mother. I'm so mad at myself... She doesn't deserve to be the first one to know my feeling for him. It should've been him.

But all my fears quickly fall away when I feel his hand slip into mine, his comforting warmth strengthening my resolve.

My eyes slowly meet his, and his acknowledging smile is all I need to feel a million feet tall.

I turn to my mother to find her staring at out linked fingers. There's almost a look of... regret? Longing? She might be a bitch, but the human being in me wants to show some empathy towards the woman. Maybe deep down inside, she really does wish for a different life, a life that doesn't require her to dress the part, fake the smiles, and gives air kisses to women she can't stand.

But when her eyes narrow and her face sours as her eyes drag down to his leg, I know I'm done with her.

I break from Edward and walk quietly to my door, pulling it open.

"Get out," I say slowly, looking down towards the floor. I don't even want to see her face anymore.

There's another silent moment that passes before I see her rise in my periphery. She walks towards the door, collecting her designer purse, and is just about out the door before she pauses and turns to look at me. I look at her right back.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Isabella."

"Hmm. Funny. I'm disappointed in you. All I wanted was for you to tell me you love me, no matter what. I never heard you utter those words, ever."

My mother takes one long look at me, and for a split second, I think maybe, just maybe she'll tell me she loves me.

But no.

"Goodbye, Isabella."

And just like that, she's gone.

I close the door and turn to Edward, who's been watching the entire time.

Hearing everything.

I rush towards him and hug him like there's no tomorrow.

"You okay?" He whispers as his hands cradle me securely.

"Yeah," I break from enough to look into his beautiful green eyes. "I think for the first time in a really long time, I'm totally okay." I smile which makes him break out into a grin of his own.

"I'm proud of you. That couldn't have been easy, and me being here probably made it even more awkward..."

"Shh," I place my fingers on his lips, effectively silencing him. "You being here gave me the strength to do what I knew I had to. I'm just sorry..."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that I... that I said those words to her first, and not you..."

Edward looks confused for a moment. "What words?" Then a bit of a smirk starts to grow on his mouth, the mouth I want to kiss... the mouth I want on me.

I know he's playing with me, but I'll indulge him since he wants to hear me say it, and there's nothing I want more than to tell him.

"I know it might be too soon to even think this, but... I'm falling in love you," I whisper, a breath away from him. My lips hover over his.

His arms tighten around me as I hear a light rumble from his chest as his eyes dance over my face.

"Silly girl. It's not too soon. I was in love with you from the start."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and love for this story. It means a lot to me.**

**How proud are we of our girl today? ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D.**

**Prompt: Reflect**

* * *

**Edward**

**.**

Kissing her is pure heaven.

Her lips, her tongue, her taste... the feel of her in my arms, it's everything.

And now I know she feels the same way I do.

She drags me blindly back to her bedroom until I'm pushing the door closed with her body. Her hands roam my chest and end tangled up in my still-damp hair. The feel of her tugging along with her little moans send my pulse racing.

I skim my fingers under her shirt, silently asking permission, and as I'd hoped, she obliges. The shirt comes off, as does mine, and I'm unclasping her bra in no time. I waste no time attaching my mouth to her skin, making my down to each breast.

"Oh, God... pants... pants off..." she says between short breaths.

This is the part that sometimes causes a possible lover to freak out. The leg looks very different in the privacy of this room. I have to make sure she's okay with this.

"Bella... Bella, honey... are you sure about this," I ask, framing her face with my hands so that she'll see my eyes and hopefully know what I mean.

"What? Oh... yeah... Yes, of course I am, Edward. This is _you_. I just want you... please."

I'm going to marry this girl one day.

I step away from her, my eyes never leaving hers as I remove my pants and boxers.

Her eyes roam my entire body as she smiles and takes off the rest of her clothes.

She comes closer, her hands on my chest and moving down slowly before she kisses me, our mouths moving slowly against one another. When her hand gently grips my dick my kisses turn more aggressive.

I turn each other around until Bella's legs touch the foot of the bed and gently guide her to lay down. Her eyes are heavy, and I can see the lust in them, and they reflect everything I feel for her. But I'm still a little self-conscious.

"Are you sure about this? It kind of kills the moment, you know..." I say quietly as I caress her ankle and calf with my fingers. She shakes her head slowly and smiles.

"Nothing about you could kill the moment, Edward. Just do it and come to me."

So without much ceremony I carefully remove the prothesis as I sit down on the edge of the bed. I can feel Bella sit up behind me, her chest pressed up against my back as her arms encircle me and her lips kiss the back of my neck. It's as much a comforting action as it is fucking sexy and after choosing to leave on the white sock-like cover on my leg I turn into her, taking her back down towards the bed and lavishing her with kisses from her mouth down to her naval. My hands explore every inch of her until my fingers meet with warm wetness. I work her until I can tell she's on the edge and pull my fingers out.

I hear her little whine of protest and I smile at her.

"You're terrible. Just... I need... Edward..." she complains.

I kiss her one last time before aligning myself with her and pushing inside

It's... See, I don't even have words for what it feels like to be with her like this.

There are no other words said other than an "Oh, my God," from Bella and the usual sounds of skin and breaths between us.

I wrap her legs around me and push in and out and when she matches my every thrust, it's almost too much for me. I move hand between us until I'm rubbing her clit in strong circles. It doesn't take long for her to cry out my name and unravel before me.

The sight of her is purest form of bliss and as soon as I take her hips in my hand and dive in with deeper thrusts my freeze and still as I empty into her, my head nestled into her neck.

When I kiss her there in between her neck and shoulder I whisper against her skin.

"I love you." I feel her shiver at the words and her arms around my shoulders tighten as we settle side by side.

"I love you too," she says, kissing me on the collar bone and melting into sleep.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I figured you guys deserved that one after everything and all the waiting I put you all through. Let me know if that sufficed... it won't be the only lemon in the story, mind you ;)**

**I'll probably have another update for you to get us caught up today. It will probably be a little short than this, however.**

**Thanks once again to all my amazing readers and reviewers. You all make my day!**


	29. Chapter 29

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D.**

**Prompt: Drive**

* * *

**Bella**

**.**

I wake up some time later, noticing the light from the window has diminished into an early evening blue glow. I'm snuggled comfortably against Edward's warm body and instinctively inhale the scent of his skin an move my hand slowly up and down his chest. I can feel his breathing against my hair and I'm in heaven.

As I curiously move my hand lower, lower, and lower, finally in contact with a slowly rising friend underneath the covers, I smile. The drive to make him feel good again makes me bold and I know he must be awake by now since the rhythm of his breaths changes. I grip him gently, gliding it up and down until it's at full attention.

In a moment of pure bravery I sit up, the blanket that was hardly covering me pooling at my waist as I maneuver out and straddle him.

And yes, he's very awake now. His eyes, half-closed but his hands reach and grab at my waist as I sink down until he's inside me again. I start to move, never breaking his gaze. It feels so full this way, so intense, and when his hands start to guide my movements, I'm turned on even more at the idea of him taking charge.

"Yes, oh yes, Edward..." I have no control over the words coming out of my mouth. It's so out of this world the way he makes me feel.

"Come for me, c'mon, baby..." he grunts, pushing and pulling at my hips as he thrusts into me. I can't hold on at all and in moments I'm lit up inside by the shockwave of pleasure ripping through me. He follows soon after and I love watching him fall apart because of me. It's hot. He's hot.

He's everything.

It was like this earlier too. But that was more emotional, more of a concession of each other's mutual feelings for one another. This time, though... this was raw passion and abandoning of restraint. This was us letting go.

When I lean over him to kiss him, his hands tangle up in my hair. I love that. I love it so much.

"You're gonna kill me one day," he rasps into my neck and I giggle as I move off from him and unceremoniously flop on my back beside him, catching my breath.

"It's you who's going to kill me, Cullen," I counter, my hand absently moving through his hair, massaging his scalp. He take that hand and brings it to his lips as his eye are filled with mischief.

"We're not leaving this bed, you know that."

As soon as he says that, though, my stomach makes a grumbling noise, and we both fall into fits of laughter.

"I think my stomach begs to differ. C'mon, mister, let me feed you."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You were going to cook for me. Well, get to it, woman!" He slaps me playfully on the ass as I get out of bed and swing my robe on.

"Well, you better put your leg back on, because you're helping me."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there ya go. We're winding down here in Fullward land. Maybe another 5-6 chapters. You know me, I don't like to drag the stories that I feel have already been told. ;)**

**Thank you for your continued support and love. I love all my readers.**


	30. Chapter 30

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D.**

**Prompt: Wanderlust**

* * *

**Edward**

**.**

Much has happened since the day Bella stood up to her mother and took me to bed four months ago.

Apparently, we weren't the only ones who found something good. Bella's boss and friend, Rose, and Em hit it off as expected, and from that point on have been inseparable.

Even Alice, who according to Bella, had sworn off dating all together because of a series of bad relationships finally met someone. She got into running after my race and joined a running team. The leader of the team, Jasper, was an accountant by day and an iron man competitor in his spare time. They hit it off right away.

That led to several group dates and happy smiles from Bella, which I was seeing more and more, much to my own happiness. She'd effectively cut her poisonous mother out of her life, not that Renee had attempted to reach her after that fateful day, but Bella decided to embrace her own destiny. And that was fine by me.

Part of the destiny-embracing on her part had been to register for the necessary courses that would enable her to get a teacher's certificate. She finally realized she loved writing and literature and wanted to share that with others.

It also meant not as much time to see each other. But the bright side was that it was only temporary. Rose had accommodated Bella's schedule to allow her the flexibility to complete the courses, and I tried my best to move my own schedule around to see her at least a couple times a week.

Now that she's almost done with her first couple of courses, she's planning a visit to her dad's. She hasn't seen him quite as much as she's used to, so she's making an effort to see the only parent who seems to give a shit.

What's different this time?

She's taking me. She wants me to meet her father.

I'm meeting the dad.

And I'm scared. I feel like a teenager, not a successful, adult, business owner with two properties to my name.

Any guy would be freaked out about meeting the father of the girl they're in love with and doing dirty, dirty things to.

Awkward doesn't even begin to describe what this will be.

But I'll do it for her. Because I love her, and I plan on making my intentions perfectly clear.

Doing it right. Win him over... somewhat.

Because we're traveling in that direction, I make her agree to meet my parents in PA.

It's only fair I see her freak out in return, right?

I In my wanderlust, though, I plan to take her to my cabin in Colorado in a few months when she's out of school. There, I'll ask her a very important question.

Very important.

Bella rings the door bell to her childhood summer home.

She takes my hand and looks up at me with hopeful eyes. I smile reassuringly at her, hoping she won't see how nervous I am.

"You ready?" She whispers.

"Always."

The door creaks open to reveal a rugged, middle-aged man with Bella's eyes and a wicked 'stache. He immediately looks me up and down, doing exactly what I would do if my only daughter brought home a stranger.

Then he looks to his daughter, his face softening and his moustache lifting up, which is the only way I know he's smiling.

"Baby Bell!"

"Hi, Daddy," she says with a smile before advancing toward him with a huge hug.

It makes me smile to see that she as at least one parent who loves her unconditionally.

And when he stares at me again over her shoulder and arches a brow, I know I'm in for the third degree, which is fine by me.

I'll win him over.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about not posting yesterday. Hubby had the day off and we spent the day together with minime, which is rare. By the time I got home, my nausea was in full swing so I couldn't get to writing, or much of anything.**

**I have a couple of fic recs that made me all fluffy and happy.**

**Southern Comfort by Pandora's Box is Heavy**

**and she also happens to have a very cute drabble going on right now called Simply Meant to Be... She has provided me with very necessary love/fluff to balance out all the angst I've been reading recently. Give her stories some love... she totally needs it!**

**Also, one of my fabulous readers, Elana86, surprised me with a great little banner for this story, check it out here . **


	31. Chapter 31

**SM OWNS. TOTALLY UNBETA'D. Just sayin'. **

**Prompt: Glaze**

**.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"So, Edward. Bella tells me you run your own company."

Edward's next to me on the couch while Dad sits in his lounger and lowering the volume on the TV.

"Yes, yes I do. It's a small public relations company. I mostly run it from home, but I have a brick and mortar in Port Angeles with about fifteen employees."

Bella slips her hand in mine and gives it a light, reassuring squeeze.

"He's also a runner, Daddy."

"Really?" Charlie's eye widen as he nods appreciatively.

"Yes, it's recreational for the most part, though. I do it to stay healthy."

Her dad gives a small grunt in response and there's the dreaded lull in the conversation I was afraid of.

"So how's the job at the cafe treatin' you, Bells?"

"Oh, it's going great. I actually wanted to give you the news. I'm going back to school. I want to be a teacher," I say, watching my dad's mustache raise into a grin.

"That's great. I always knew you'd find your way eventually. You're a smart girl, Bells. So, uh, what made you decide to teach?" He says, and I catch him side-eyeing Edward.

I sigh before speaking. "No one actually up and told me I should be a teacher. But I'd be lying if Edward didn't have something to do with my decision."

I look over to Edward and I can see a bit of a blush as he dips his head and stares at his hands.

"Really? Well, Edward, I guess I have to thank you properly for that. Anyone who's a good influence on my daughter's life is a friend of mine. Wanna bear?" Dad says, standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

"Uh, no, sir. I'm alright."

"Suit yourself," Dad says sitting back down with an open can.

"So, Bells. Heard from your mother?" Dad asks cautiously. He knows how things are with her.

"Yeah, she actually showed up at my place unannounced the other day. Thought she could just walk in and take over like always." I find myself getting agitated just thinking about it. But, despite Dad's presence, Edward takes my hand and squeezes it in support.

Dad grunts disapprovingly. "Yeah, your mother's always had an ability to make people feel pretty shitty. Excuse my language, son."

"No, please, I'd have to agree with you there. I was in the room and got the Rene Experience first-hand. Not my favorite person, especially where Bella's concerned. But I think you would've been proud of Bella, sir. She held her own, took charge and sent her packing." I look at Edward and see this glow of what can only be described as... pride.

"Well, it's about time! Rene needs to learn not to stick her nose where it doesn't belong. Well, why don't you two get settled upstairs. Bells, Sue came by and helped me tidy up your room, you know? With the whole dusting, changing the linens, all that stuff, so it's all ready for you two. And she also left some of that pumpkin glaze bread you love."

I hear Edward cough, trying to clear his throat and am amused watching him trying to calm himself. "Sir?"

Dad grins knowingly. "Son, I might be old, but I'm not old-fashioned, nor am I blind. And call me Charlie," he says walking back into the kitchen and leaving us alone.

"Your dad..."

"Yeah. He's pretty awesome. He likes you. A lot. I'm not surprised. Now let's go... I think I wanna take a nap."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. Losing writing mojo is rough stuff. Good news is I'll have the next chapter for you tomorrow. We're in the home stretch, folks :)**

**I DO have some awesome fic recs for you, though. And a few are new ones that need review love.**

**_Cursive_ by Phoebe44: A story about overcoming your personal history and demons in order to move on and live more positively.**

**_Yosemite Decimal_ by MagTwi78: pretty funny fic with humorous banter. A+ for me!**

**_Rise_ by Rochelle Allison: Another winner from Ro. VERY different from her other stuff. Harder/tougher storyline, equally genius writing.**

**_Compass_ by SparklingWand: Pretty new and shows good potential. Give it a shot and give some review love.**

**The Gap by capitalab: Another new story, shows great potential. I already love Edward. A Lot.**

**Roar Like a Lion by Counselor: Another genius story from a genius writer. Every time I read her stories I feel like quitting writing all together.**

**The Learned Game by eglantine16: Another new story with lots of potential. UST is flying in this one and it's all about to go down, I think. Join the fun!**

**Quarterback Sneak by jayhwakbb: I love this story so far. Bella's pretty awesome. And Edward... well, you know... ;)**

**Got more recs for you tomorrow... but I think I made up for lack of updates with this monster fic rec list, right? RIGHT? *hides***

**Thanks once again to all of you for sticking around and putting up with my stupid ass. **


	32. Chapter 32

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D...Like, AT ALL.**

**Prompt: Crystal**

* * *

_**Edward**_

_**.**_

If Bella thought we were going to get it on under her father's roof, she had another thing coming. Call me old fashioned, but the idea of messing around in her childhood bedroom- although it sounds hot- is not very arousing with her old man snoring down the hall.

She tried to get frisky for our "nap" and pouted when I shot it down. Not because I didn't want to, because _damn_, the way this girl was looking at me made me want to make her scream... in a really good way.

And after we'd gone with Charlie to the local diner for a bite and had returned to her bedroom to turn in for the night, she tried yet again. She actually succeeded in straddling me and kissing me senseless before I scrounged up all my available strength and kissed her in all the right spots before settling her into my side. She wasn't happy, but I whispered all the dirty things I'd do to her once we were back at her place... or mine.

I wake up, momentarily confused about where I am until I feel the warmth of Bella's body and I turn to see her peacefully sleeping. I grab my phone to check the time.

Four in the morning.

I'm wired. I'm not quite sure why. It just seems like my mind's going in a bunch of different directions- about Bella, about work, Charlie, my desire to have Bella with me always, about when the right time is to tell her that.

I need some water.

I quietly climb out of bed, careful to not wake Bella up and make my way downstairs towards the kitchen. I'm about to grab a glass from the drying rack when I catch movement in the corner.

"Jesus!"

"Can't sleep?" Charlie says gruffly while looking down at his newspaper.

I can't form words yet because I'm still trying to calm my rapid heart beats and shake my head instead while grabbing onto the counter.

"No, not really. I just came down to grab some water. May I?" I gesture to the empty chair opposite him.

"Be my guest," he responds, tilting his head.

After finally filling my glass up I sit, and _we_ sit in pretty awkward silence for a bit.

"My grandpa was an amputee." Charlie suddenly says. I'm taken aback by both the sudden conversation starter and the fact that he knows. My answering expression makes him sigh.

"Bella told me a week ago when she called to tell me you were taggin' along with her. Don't be mad at her. She just wanted to 'prepare' me or whatever. Told me you were in an auto accident."

Well, might as well share since we're here and all. I clear my throat before telling the short version of the story.

"Uh, yeah. Back in college. My friend at the time was driving. We'd had a couple of drinks, and being the stupid college kids we were, we thought he was ok to drive. He didn't see a truck coming and he died on impact and left me without a leg."

Charlie nods, looking at me impassively.

"That must've been quite hard on your family and you, obviously."

"It was. I didn't have a very positive view of the world for a long time. I gave my family a really hard time and made their lives miserable. But over time, I realized I'd been given a second chance at life. I was lucky to be surrounded by people who supported me. I realized I needed to move on and take life one day at a time, not letting this," I say, pointing down to my leg, "define me."

Charlie sighs deeply before responding.

"My grandpa had his leg blown off in the army. He was never the same again. He was a bitter old man, never wanted to talk about the war. He died of a heart attach way before Bella was born, and I don't even think I ever told her he was missin' a leg. But, Edward," he says, leaning forward in his seat and looking at me pointedly. "Bella's got a good heart. She's a good girl, even though she should probably be a bigger mess than she was considering her witch of a mother.

"I've got to say though is, you're good for her. I can see that. It's been a long time since I see her happy... really happy. She has direction, and I have to give you at least some of the credit..."

"Charlie..."

"No, just listen, boy. I'm not saying Bella doesn't have it in her to succeed and make a life for herself or her own decisions. What I'm sayin' is she really didn't _know_ she had it in her until you came around. And I guess what I wanna know is, well, this might sound cliche or whatever, but... what are your intentions with my daughter?"

I stare at Charlie and I'm not quite sure how to respond to Charlie's clear and dead-on intuition. I suddenly think about that vacation I wanted to take her on, to my place in Colorado... what I wanted to ask her. A small smile grows on my lips.

"Charlie, we haven't really known each other all that long..."

"You love her, though. It's crystal clear to me. And she's over the moon with you."

"I do. I do love her. I don't want to pressure her, you know? She just registered for her education classes. It might be too much..."

"Bullshit, son. Do you want my blessing or not?"

Blessing? Shit. This is happening. I'm fully scared shitless and anxious to ask her right the fuck now.

"Yes. Yes, Charlie. I intent to ask her to marry me. Not now, but it's going to happen."

.

.

.

**A/N: Sowwy. I promised an update last night, and I fell asleep at the screen around 10 pm. Damn pregnancy fatigue. Thanks for sticking by me and this story and thanks to all of you who read and review all the time. I love all my reviews and I ADORE all my readers.**

**One little fic rec today, and it's a short one for laura_1025's bday. It's "The Object of My Obsession" by Cosmogirl7481. I believe she's putting up all the chapters today. And yes, Edward has already stolen my heart.**

**BTW, I wrote a review of _Tunes with Tony Masen_, a fic classic by the very much missed, Just4Ale. She was a wonderful member of our fandom and just a lovely person all around. If you haven't read it yet, be sure that you do. And check out my review over at Tehlemonadestand dot blogspot dot com **


	33. Chapter 33

**SM Owns.**

**NOT BETA'D**

**Prompt: Howl**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

After promising to come back for a visit with Edward in a couple of months, Dad heads off to work after saying goodbye. I notice a certain look pass between him and Edward, almost like they belong to some secret brotherhood or something, but decide maybe I'm just seeing things.

Either that or Dad has a budding bromance with my boyfriend. The thought kind of makes me happy.

As promised, Edward drives us to Port Angeles to visit his parents. The house is perched on a higher elevation over-looking the misty woods below, and it's pretty grand. No neighbors to be seen, the home looks like a Frank Loyd Wright postcard; lots of windows, horizontal levels of wood and metal... it's all quite modern, framed by gorgeous trees all around.

I'm pretty nervous. I've never met "the parents" and I now can totally understand Edward's caution in meeting Dad. What if I'm not what they want for their son? What if being a waitress in a cafe isn't up to par? What if I'm beneath them?

Suddenly, the darkness that comes with hearing my mother's critical and pessimistic voice in my head floats over me like a rain cloud. I think I'm going to hurl.

In seconds though, Edward's in front of me, concern and knowing etched on his face.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" I ask innocently.

"What I know you're doing right now. They'll love you, and no I'm not just saying that." He takes both my hands in his and crouches down enough to catch my gaze.

"My parents are two of the most patient, accepting people you'll ever meet. They want me to be happy, and as soon as they see how happy I am because of you, they'll want to adopt you, so stop." He punctuates the end of the sentence with a kiss on my forehead, another on my nose, and a final kiss on my lips that somehow lasts a little longer and is a little more intense than we really should be doing right now.

After pulling away, he leads me up the steps to the porch and rings the bell. I can hear the immediate howl of a dog behind the door and then the shushing from a female voice.

Edward squeezes my hand right as the door opens and I'm in awe.

The woman in front of me glows. She looks about my mother's age but looks so much more natural in her beauty than my mother's artificial coiffed self. She beams a thousand watt smile, completely ignoring her son and drowning me in a strong, welcoming hug. I can hear Edward chuckle beside me as a feel little paws dragging down my jean-clad leg.

"Oh, I'm so happy you could pay us a visit, Bella! We've heard so much about you. Carlisle, the kids are here!" She yells over her shoulder as soon as she disengages from our hug. "Come in, come in!" She ushers us inside.

"Do I get a hug here any time soon, or have you traded me in already?" Edward teases his mother. She playfully swats his arm. "Oh, hush! It's not every day you bring a girl home. This is exciting. But c'mere, my needy child." Edward hunches over to meet his mom for a warm hug.

I smile, giving them their moment as I let what looks like a lemon beagle sniff my hand in greeting. Its tail is happy as I finally crouch down to give him a proper greeting.

"Sigmund, stop flirting," I hear a male voice suddenly above me. When I look up, I see a middle-aged hottie.

I can totally see where Edward gets his chiseled jaw and heavy brow along with the crazy green eyes. I straighten to meet him

"Carlisle Cullen," he offers his hand which I take gladly. "You must be Bella."

"I am. It's very nice to meet you."

"And this is my mother, Esme. She neglected to give you her name when she attacked you," I hear Edward as he joins me and his father.

"Oh, stop it. I'm just excited, like I said. Come inside guys, you must be tired. I've got some coffee brewing and some pastries in the kitchen."

We all follow Esme through the house. All the while, Edward holds my hand and puffs his chest out with a smile.

Sigmund, the beagle follows faithfully behind me. Even the dog's nice than my mom.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking about 2-3 more regular chapters and one little epi. **

**I'll be posting the OS I contributed to Fandom4TwiFanG on Wednesday! It's called Professionally Personal, and features my weakness... CEO/Tattward... swooon. Put me on alert if you don't want to miss it (you don't want to miss it, trust me). I will be expanding it slightly to a short story... kinda like Merry Textmas ;)**

**Thank you again to all my awesome readers and reviewers! *muah!***


	34. Chapter 34

**SM Owns. NOT BETA'D.**

**Audio/Visual challenge: Mumford & Sons "I Will Wait"**

* * *

_And I came home_

_Like a stone_

_And I fell heavy into your arms_

_These days of darkness_

_Which we've known_

_Will blow away with this new sun_

_And I'll kneel down_

_Wait for now_

_And I'll kneel down_

_Know my ground_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_So break my step_

_And relent_

_You forgave and I won't forget_

_Know what we've seen_

_And him with less_

_Now in some way_

_Shake the excess_

_But I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_So I'll be bold_

_As well as strong_

_And use my head alongside my heart_

_So tame my flesh_

_And fix my eyes_

_That tethered mind free from the lies_

_But I'll kneel down_

_Wait for now_

_I'll kneel down_

_Know my ground_

_Raise my hands_

_Paint my spirit gold_

_And bow my head_

_Keep my heart slow_

_Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

**Edward**

**.**

It couldn't have gone better.

My parents truly love Bella. But then again, I knew they would.

We stayed the afternoon, but we wanted to get back into the city before it got too late so unfortunately, we had to head out.

"I wish I could stay," Bella hugs my mother as we slowly make our way to the door.

"Oh, sweetie, our door is always open for you two, or even just you, if you ever want to escape from my son for a while," Esme teases.

"I heard that," I say over my shoulder before giving my dad a hug.

"We'll be seeing much more of her won't we, son?" Dad mumbles so that only I can hear him.

"Yes. Without a doubt. I'm not waiting too long to make it permanent."

Dad nods and smiles, patting me on the back as Bella joins me at the door. She looks happy. I'd like to think me and my family have a lot to do with it. She can finally see what it's like to have familial support. She's already so different from those first few days in the cafe.

Our ride home is serenely quiet, neither one of us needing to fill the space with unnecessary chatter. We hold each other's hand over the console and arrive in the city a couple of hours later.

"You wanna grab dinner out or would you rather go to your place, or..."

It's getting harder and harder to stay away from each other. I for one, want to be close to her all the time. I'm hoping she feels the same.

"Actually, we can stop by my apartment for a change of clothes and stuff and I can make you something tonight at your place... I mean, if you haven't had enough of me already."

She trying to sound playful, but there's still a little bit of that insecurity left over. I intend to squash it.

I lean into her over the console at a red light and lightly touch my lips to right below her ear. She shivers, which makes me want to jump her, but I'll control myself.

"Baby, I want nothing more than to have you with me, all the time. I would love for you to cook for me, and then I'll take you to my bed and do things to you that will make you scream."

I lean away to see her reaction. I'm completely rewarded.

Her eyes, half-open and filled with lust. Her breathing short and lips partly open with the promise that tonight will be just what I was hoping.

When we're finally at my place, we're already halfway undressed when I close the door and lock it. I waste no time in pushing her against the wall and taking her right there in the darkness of my living room. It's fast and hard but she's not complaining. Actually, she sounds pretty fucking ecstatic.

Once we're done I help her find her footing and she kisses me deeply before heading to the bathroom for a shower. I stand there watching her walk away with a little swing in her hips and I smile.

If she only knew what's going to happen in another month.

I wait until I hear the water turn on before opening my laptop and sending an all-important email to someone who will help me set my plans in motion.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Well... next chapter's the last one, kiddies! I'm so excited to finally click that "complete" button and I want to thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers and lurkers who have tweeted, pimped, and supported this little story. I know I failed the witfit with great gusto with this one, but I'm hoping you enjoyed it nonetheless. I'll leave the rest of the thank you's for the last chapter ;) And everyone who's going to see BD2 tonight or this weekend, HAVE FUN! Can't wait to see it on Sunday!**


	35. Chapter 35

**SM OWNS. NOT BETA'D.**

**Well, this is it folks. The last chapter.**

**Prompt: NONE.**

* * *

**Bella**

**.**

I step out of the rented SUV and while Edward takes our bags, I take in the view.

Holy shit, I've never seen anything like this.

When he mentioned he was planning to take me to his cabin in Colorado for a week's vacation after I finished my last education course, I thought quaint little log cabin.

This is not quaint.

This is six thousand square feet of glass and cedar, perched on a hill overlooking the slopes. It's a winter wonderland.

I'm looking around for the Disney animatronics and music piped through fake boulders.

But no, this is all real.

"_This_ is your cabin?" I ask as he walks ahead of us towards the steps.

"Yeah. I bought this with my parents' help when I scored my first big client a couple years ago. We rent it out the rest of the year. You like it?" He asks, turning towards me and setting the bags down on the porch. His hopeful look always makes me want to make him happy. But I truly like it.

"Like is not the word, Edward. This place... It's amazing," I shake me head, framing his face in my hands and kissing him slowly and lightly. He groans just a little and pulls away.

"You haven't even seen the inside yet. C'mon." He takes my hand and unlocks the door, leading me into what can only be described as a magazine-ready luxury cabin.

I never want to leave.

The tour of the place takes about fifteen minutes, mostly because we stop to make out in ever room and hall on the way. When he shows me the master bedroom, I've had just about enough of the tour and pull him to the bed. We properly christian the bed... twice.

I make us sandwiches and hot chocolate in the ridiculously decked out kitchen while Edward turns on the remote controlled fireplace.

After lunch we snuggle on the couch in front of the fire and just revel in the soft warmth and the softly falling snow out the gigantic window to the right.

"You know I love you, right?" Edward whispers before kissing me below my ear, my back to his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"I know. I think I'm finally comfortable with you loving me. I love you more than anything, and I'm so happy to just be in your arms. All of this," I gesture to our surroundings, "is just icing. But thank you for bringing me here. This is so perfect." I bring his hands to my lips and kiss them before snuggling deeper into his warmth.

I can hear the chuckle in his chest before he frees one hand to grab something off the side table. When his arm returns to its original spot around me, he places a small velvet box in my hand.

My heart stops.

My breath hitches as my mind grasps what's happening.

I slowly sit up and turn to look at him. He's got that look I love the most, the one where I know exactly what he's thinking. The words are all over his face.

He loves me.

With shaky fingers I pry open the box and gaze at the perfect solitaire, but the view gets watery because of the tears welling up in my eyes.

"How about some more icing?" Edward says quietly, his voice thick with emotion.

I don't need to think about it. I thought that when this moment came I'd have trouble accepting that someone would want to be with me.

Not anymore. I deserve this. I deserve Edward... his love, his support, the life he's offering me.

"What are you asking me?" I say, lightening up the mood a bit, because yeah, I want to hear him ask me.

He grins from ear to ear, eyes sparkling green as he slowly takes the ring from the box and holds it between us.

"Marry me, Bella?"

Those three little words...

"Yes. So much... Yes. I love you, Edward. YES!" I giggle the last part, realizing how ridiculous I sound, but Edward kisses me hard, not letting me think of anything else but this moment, his lips, our love. I feel him slip the ring on my finger and it totally belongs there.

"So, future Mrs. Cullen, half-empty or half-full?" He asks me later after making love on the soft rug next to the fire.

"All-full, I think."

"How so?"

"It's either half-filled with water or half-filled with air... it's still all full. I don't pretend to think everything will ever be perfect, and it shouldn't be. But I know what a good life can be now... and I can't wait to start it with you." I kiss him slowly, and I can feel him smile against me.

"Well said, baby... Well said."

.

.

.

THE END.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOO, this is the end. I thought I would write a short epi... but I kind of life where I've ended it. I might do an outtake or something later... you know me... It will be posted separately though, IF I do something ;)**

**Again, thanks to all who have supported me, my stories, and my flights of fancy. To all those who read, reviewed, lurked, alerted, favorited, tweeted, FB'ed, thank you to each an every one of you! You all are amazing.**

**If you didn't know, I'm expanding my OS I wrote for G's compilation called Professionally Personal... it features a tattoo artist Bella, and a delicious CEO/Tattward. Of course, it's humor/romance... because that's how I roll. Check it out.**

**I updated UPS/Gamerward last week or so, and PrimaryColors is up next with her chapter. We're in the home stretch with that one too.**

**And YES, I'm still working on Bella of Victoria, it will not be abandoned... that's NOT how I roll.**

**ENJOY BD2! It's the last one... bittersweet, but I'm actually kind of happy I won't be a slave to the movie thing anymore... I will still be around for Rob and FF, so I'm not going anywhere ;)**


End file.
